Apocalypse Angels
by Ookami Z
Summary: The Apocalypse is close,and the only one that can save mankind is now being hunted by Natsuki,the strongest demon in the underworld. Hidden truths and destiny can change everything. Will Natsuki learn of the truth before it's too late? ShizNat AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my first ShizNat-centered story. This is an alternate universe for Mai-Hime. I hope you enjoy it :D**

**I would like to dedicate this to my best bud Antonio, for helping me with character ideas and such. Arigato Oniichan! **

**Also to my friend Chelsea, because she was the inspiration for this story with her babbling about ****Supernatural**** LOL! (This story is not about the show "Supernatural" though :P )**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Otome/Mai-HiME or the characters here. Sunrise Does. **

**Apocalypse Angels**

**1.**

"What?!" Mashiro's screams of rage were heard through the entire underworld, making the obscure place even darker. "What do you mean there is another one!?"

"We have just been informed Mashiro-sama. The millennium is close, but we still have time to get rid of it."

Fumi answered, trying not to lose her composure as Mashiro's fury grew. She had been Mashiro's top demon for centuries now, and she knew that when the Queen of Hell was mad, heads rolled.

"Why didn't they tell me before! For the past fourteen years I have believed I had the only one that could stop me, under my control, and now you tell me that there is another one?" Mashiro turned her gaze quickly to an unlucky soul who had wandered too close, and with a flick of her finger, sent the soul screaming in agony from the pain of the flames that engulfed him.

Fumi did not even flinch. "We can send _her_ out to search for it. She should be able to find it, specially if it's awaken." Mashiro turned her deathly gaze to Fumi, "Very well, Bring her."

Fumi bowed before leaving and returning seconds later in a burst of flames with a young woman standing beside her, looking solemnly at the ground. "Yes Mashiro-sama?"

Mashiro smiled, "I have a job for you _my child." _The girl flinched at the words that Mashiro placed so much emphasis on. "You're going out on a search. Find the Archangel that possesses Gabriel's powers…and bring it to me alive, or well, you know…dead."

-----------------------

"Shizuru-san!" Mai's loud voice rang though the busy establishment that was overrun with people in their lunch breaks.

"Gomen Mai-san, my class let out later than usual," Shizuru apologized as she quickly placed her apron on and checked the list that was over the counter.

"Don't worry Shizuru-san, we've been able to take care of mostly everything, but that list has the special orders for cakes that will be picked up tomorrow," Mai said pointing at the list Shizuru held in her hand. "Ookini Mai-san," thanked Shizuru as she read over list and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Are you sure it's for tomorrow?" Shizuru asked, noticing that the three cakes were rather complex for a one-night job. "Yes, they apologized for the short-notice, but they said they were for a wedding."

"Okay…" Shizuru placed the note away and started working on the batter right away. Mai and Shizuru had opened the restaurant a year ago with their savings. Half was a restaurant, and Mai took most of the work there, while Shizuru worked on the bakery part of the restaurant, that was widely known for its delicacies and confectioneries. Both at twenty-one, they had already finished college, but Shizuru kept attending pastry classes to improve her baking skills.

"Shizuru-san, I didn't see you come in…" Shizuru turned and offered a smile when she saw Yukino walk in from the storage room with her apron full of white flour. "I just arrive Yukino-san, thank you for taking care of things here in my absence."

Yukino smiled shyly, "No problem Shizuru-san." Yukino had been Shizuru's and Mai's classmate during college and had readily accepted the offer to work with them when it was presented. "So how is Haruka-san doing?" Shizuru asked about her former classmate, whom Yukino had been dating for a while.

"She's fine," Yukino answered with a slight blush as she helped Shizuru with the batter. "She's on a business trip in Hong Kong right now actually."

"Ara, Hong Kong?" Shizuru asked, now understanding why her friend had been sort of depressed for the past few days. "Yes, but she'll be back tomorrow," Yukino replied, her face instantly lighting up.

Shizuru chuckled lightly, "I'm glad. No more sad faces from you then alright?" Yukino smiled, "Alright."

"Shizuru-san!" Shizuru looked up when she saw Chie and Aoi waving at her from the counter. "Chie-san, Aoi-san, so nice to see you again," Shizuru greeted the couple that had been absent for a couple of weeks. She easily noticed when they stopped coming every day for lunch as usual and greeting her with their energetic smiles.

"Sorry, we missed our daily lunch here, but we're back from our vacation," Chie piped with a large grin as she placed her arm around Aoi's waist and holding up her hand towards Shizuru.

"Ara…an engagement ring…it's beautiful," Shizuru wiped her hands clean of flour in her apron and held Aoi's hand softly as she inspected the ring that adorned Aoi's finger.

"Oh My God!!!" Mai could not believe her eyes when she heard Shizuru and came running to the group that was congregated in the pastry counter, "You proposed to Aoi-san?!"

Chie laughed, "Of course! It tricked Aoi into thinking it was a business trip, but I proposed to her under the Eiffel Tower!" Chie and Aoi both worked at a magazine company, and while Chie was the chief director, Aoi was the vice-president of the company. Chie had told Aoi they were going to take pictures for next issue, but surprised her when she took out a ring and proposed. Of course, Aoi agreed as she jumped up and down with joy.

"Wow, I thought you were scared of marriage," Chie smirked at Mai's comment, "I'm not like you Mai, you're the one scared of marrying Mikoto…"

"W-What?!" Mai's face blushed deeply, "I am _not _afraid of marrying her, I just don't think she's ready…"

"_She? _I think it's more like you who's not ready!" Chie doubled over in laughter as she watch Mai blush even more.

"I-I have to go serve some food, so if you'll excuse me." Aoi and Shizuru joined Chie in her laughter as Mai walked off sporting a deep blush.

"What about you Shizuru-san?" Aoi asked, turning to Shizuru as their laughter subdued, "What about me Aoi-san?" Shizuru asked in response.

"You know…you and Reito-san…" Shizuru chuckled when Aoi leaned closer, as if sharing a deep secret.

"Reito-san? There's no "me and Reito-san", you know he's just a friend," Chie smirked, "_Sure_ he is…"

"Ara, do you not believe me?" Chie shook her head, "No, I don't, because such a hot woman like you can't possible be single after all this time."

"Chie-chan, are you flirting with Shizuru-san?" Aoi asked as she playfully slapped her shoulder, "Of course not! I'm just stating the truth."

"Well Chie-san, I'm am still single because I'm waiting for the right person to come. I have a feeling that someday, I will meet my soul mate." Shizuru answered honestly.

"Well, that sounds romantic and cheesy enough for me, right Aoi?" Aoi laughed, "Right."

They continued talking for a while until Chie and Aoi left and Shizuru returned to the cakes.

Shizuru and Yukino kept working until late into the night when the cakes were done. "Alright Yukino-san. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Shizuru and Yukino bid each other farewell as Shizuru locked the door, since they were the last ones to leave. Having left work late during the night quite often, Shizuru had grown accustomed to the dark, and no longer feared the unseen like she did as a child.

She walked with steady steps towards her apartment that was not far from the restaurant, but froze when she felt a sharp pain in her heart. _'Oh no…Not again…'_

Shizuru clutched her fist onto her chest trying to hold out the pain that was now a familiar presence. She quickened her past, hoping to make it home, but felt the pain grow stronger. She quickly took out her cell phone and tried to dial for an ambulance but was unable to when she lost consciousness and fell onto the ground.

*

Natsuki walked through the dark streets, almost dragging her feet on the ground. Oh how much she hated this place. The smells, the buildings, the people. It had been years since she had set foot in this place, and already she detested it. She turned a corner and widened her eyes in surprise when she saw a dark figure sprawled on the floor. She tried to ignore it, thinking it was some drunk laying on the ground, but something inside of her moved her body, almost unconsciously, towards the body.

She halted when she was close enough to recognize the body as a young woman who seemed not drunk, but unconscious, since Natsuki could smell a sweet scent coming from her, not alcohol. _'She smells like cinnamon…' _Without thinking, she grabbed the girl in her arms and dashed towards the nearby hospital.

-----------------------

'_What am I doing? Why did I help her? I don't help people, I kill people…Mashiro-sama will be extremely upset when she finds out I'm losing time by helping a human…' _Racing with thoughts, Natsuki's mind awoke from her slumber when she felt a soft poke on her arm.

"Are you the one who brought the unconscious girl last night?" Natsuki nodded her head at the doctor who stood in front of her. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that she had minor heart attack, but she's okay now. We checked her history, and it seems Miss Fujino has had a history of this, so just make sure she takes her pills okay?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at the doctor, _'He thinks I know her?' _Not bothering to clarify, she nodded her head again, "Okay."

The doctor left, and in a couple of hours the girl who Natsuki had brought in appeared before her, standing beside a nurse who handed her a sheet of paper with a prescription. "Please make sure Miss Fujino takes her medicine okay? This is a new one that should keep her heart in check." Natsuki took the sheet of paper hesitantly as Shizuru's gaze penetrated her own.

'_Who is this girl? Was she the one who saved me?' _A soft smile spread through Shizuru's lips, surprising Natsuki. "You can take her now, miss…"

"Kuga…Kuga Natsuki…" Natsuki answered to the nurse without breaking eye contact with Shizuru. '_Fujino…'_ Natsuki replayed the name repeatedly in her head, _'Why does she look so familiar?'_

"Okay Kuga-san. Please take care of Miss Fujino." Shizuru covered her mouth to stop from laughing as the nurse excused herself.

"Oi! What are you laughing for?" Natsuki asked as she saw the chestnut haired girl trying to stifle a laugh. "Gomen Kuga-san. I should be thanking you for saving my life, not laughing…"

"That's right," Natsuki said as she crossed her arms across her chest indignantly, with the medication prescription still in her hand. "Ookini Kuga-san," Shizuru bowed in thanks to Natsuki, who blushed in a flustered manner.

"Oi! I was kidding, you don't have to thank me…" _'Oh shit. Why is my face hot? Am I…blushing?!' _Natsuki's eyes widened as she freaked upon the realization. Shizuru smiled, "Well, you did save my life, and I have no way of ever repaying you. So how about I invite you to breakfast? My treat?"

Natsuki looked down to the floor, trying to find a way to refuse, but when her gaze meet Shizuru, she found it futile. _'How can anybody say no to that sweet face…wait, sweet? What the…' _"Okay," she answered before she knew.

"Great! Then how about…" Shizuru looked at her wristwatch, "It's six, so how about you meet me at nine in the HiME restaurant?"

"Okay." Natsuki said, even though she had no idea where that was, she was sure she could find it easily. "I'll see you there Kuga-san."

"Natsuki…" Natsuki said softly, barely audible, but Shizuru heard it.

"Huh?" Shizuru smiled when she heard Natsuki say softly, in an almost shy voice, "Natsuki, call me, Natsuki."

"Ara, then you can all me Shizuru too." Shizuru smiled genuinely to the bluenette before walking down the hospital corridor. "Bye…Shizuru."

'_Why the hell am I doing this? It's like…not me…' _Natsuki walked through the street, trying to kill time, _'Hmmm…I'm not going…Yes! I'm NOT going!' _Feeling in control again, Natsuki placed her hands in her leather jacket's pockets and felt defeated as she slowly took out Shizuru's prescription note.

'_Oh well, I guess I have to go…'_ Natsuki sighed, not knowing if she was annoyed, or relieved.

-----------------------

"Good morning!" Natsuki glared at the orange-haired girl in front of her that was too cheerful for her liking. "Can I get you a table?"

"She's my guest Mai-san," Shizuru said as she appeared behind Mai. "Oh, okay." Mai left as Shizuru motioned for Natsuki to follow her to a table already set up with a wide variety of pastries. "Eat as many as you want Natsuki, I made them myself."

"I…I see." Natsuki looked at the table, embarrassed, trying to find something to talk about as she felt Shizuru's gaze upon her. "So…you work here?"

"I do, and you?"

"I don't work here." Natsuki responded, surprising herself with her unknown sense of humor.

Shizuru laughed, "Ara, I didn't know Natsuki had such great sense of humor."

"Neither did I…" Natsuki said honestly, which caused Shizuru to laugh even more.

"So what do you really do?" Shizuru asked, watching the girl intently as she bit into a piece of apple pie.

"I…" _'Shit…What do I do? Come on Natsuki, think quick…' _"I work at a bike shop," Natsuki answered confidently.

"Ara, a bike shop?" Shizuru asked surprised, "I would've never guessed it…"

"Why not?" Natsuki questioned after she finished munching on the pie, _'This pie is amazing! I have never tasted anything this good!'_

Shizuru chuckled, "You look too girly for such a job…"

Natsuki's eyes widened as her face took a crimson blush once again, "_Too_ girly? What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, slamming the fork down onto the table with an offended look.

"Sorry Natsuki, I just though a cute girl like you could not possibly work in such a rough place…" _'Ara…Shizuru, what's going on with you? Why all of the sudden so flirty with Natsuki?'_

"Cu-Cute!?" Shizuru laughed at Natsuki's reaction, "But of course!" Shizuru added with a large grin.

"I am NOT CUTE!!!" Natsuki fumed with a blushed face, and turning to see the faces of other customers who stared at her like an animal in exhibition, "What ya'll looking at?!" she asked with anger evident in her husky voice. _'I'm a demon! Demon's aren't supposed to be cute!!!'_

"Ara Natsuki is too cute when she's mad…" Natsuki turned her glare to the brunette, which only cause Shizuru more laughter.

"Hello Shizuru-san," Both girls turned to see a young man dressed in a business suit that had come to their table, "Ara, Reito-san, this is my friend Kuga Natsuki."

"Pleasure to meet you Kuga-san," Reito smiled politely as he bowed down slightly to Natsuki.

'_Oh shit…' _Natsuki smiled awkwardly, "Hi…" Natsuki looked around and saw a short spiky haired girl leaning over the counter and laughing with the orange-haired waitress that had greeted her when she had first walked in. _'Another one…but what are they doing here?' _

"Shizuru, I got to go, thanks for breakfast," Natsuki stood from the table and gave a warm smile to Shizuru, "I'll see you around."

"Oh, okay. Bye Natsuki." Shizuru frowned as she watched Natsuki exit the restaurant in what seemed haste.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your breakfast Shizuru-san…" Shizuru turned to Reito, "Don't worry Reito-san, but did you need something?"

"I actually do," Reito replied as he extracted an envelope from his suitcase and handed it to Shizuru, "This is for you."

"Ara…" Shizuru opened the letter and frowned as soon as she saw the name of the sender, "From my father…"

Reito nodded his head as he watched Shizuru read the letter.

-----------------------

'_That angel…what did he want with Shizuru? ' _Natsuki asked herself as she walked through the streets, looking to get away from all the people. _'Their wings…these were not normal angels…they were archangels.'_ With her special vision, Natsuki was able to see angelic deities with a different light. To her, angels actually had long white wings that spread from their back, and depending the type of wings, it was the hierarchy rank they were in. Luckily for her, angels were unable to tell what she was.

Turning into an alley, she frowned when she felt a familiar energy near her.

"Nao. I know you're here." Natsuki stood still as a soft giggle was heard, "Good as always mutt. I can never surprise you with my amazing stealth talents can I?"

Nao appeared from behind Natsuki, "So where you been? Mashiro got you on a tight leash?"

Natsuki grunted, "Same as you spider. How you know I was here?"

"Oh come on Natsuki, you've got to give me more credit than that. After all, I _am_ the second 'Horsemen of the Apocalypse' or whatever, so I got my methods of knowing…" Nao said with a smirk. Ever since Mashiro had told her about her duties to come soon, she had taken to her new position as number two demon with glee, although she wasn't an actual demon.

"Whatever, Mashiro sent you." Natsuki said, rolling her eyes at Nao's drivel. She had not been able to shut Nao up ever since she had gotten her new position. She knew Nao had sold her soul to Mashiro to get revenge against her family's assassins, but she never quite understood how she had been able to ascend the rank ladder so much, even though she was just a human.

"Correct as always too Mutt. Congratulations, that's two assertions in one day!" Nao's laugh was heard through the alley, "Mashiro sent me to make sure you're doing your job."

"I don't need a damn babysitter, much less you." Natsuki turned to leave but was stopped by a strong grip on her arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mutt, if Mashiro finds out you are not following her orders, there will be hell…literally." Natsuki sighed heavily at Nao's words. As much as she hated it, Nao was right.

"Fine, just stay out of my sight." Nao grinned, "I don't think so mutt. I, unlike you, can get my ass fried if I don't follow directions, and I actually like my ass, thank you very much."

Natsuki shook Nao's hand away as she walked away with Nao trotting along with her. _'This is going to be one long search…but where should I start?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you're confused, just wait, it will all be explained in further chapters. I will probably have to change the rating to an M in future chapters due to violence and such. Maybe even some fluffyness :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews really make me smile and encourage me to update sooner. Arigato :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for all the reviews and everything! I'm so happy that you guys like this story :D**

**I updated this one sooner than "Mai Otome: TNG" because this one got more reviews :P**

**-----------------------**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or the characters here. Sunrise Does. **

_**Apocalypse Angels**_

**2**

"_Are you the one?" A terrified blue-haired child nodded fearfully at the question as she held a blonde, noticeably younger kid protectively. "Please, don't hurt my sister…" the girl begged between sobs. The figure in front of her grinned wickedly, which caused both girls to shake in fear. _

"_Mom…" The bluenette looked to see where the blonde girl was pointing. Her eyes, glazed as tears flowed, saw the car that was now completely engulfed in flames. The bright glow from the fire was the only light the girls had in the darkness of the starless night._

_The screams of agony that escaped from the car subsided quickly after a couple of excruciating seconds as the car's fire caused it to explode. The bluenette covered the younger girl to prevent the debris from hurting her. _

"_If you come with me, I won't hurt her…" The figured said, stepping forward from the shadows, revealing a young woman who smiled down maliciously to the girls. _

"_Okay…just don't hurt her…" The older turned to the younger child, "Alyssa-chan, I love you." The older child hugged the girl who cried desperately onto the elder's shoulder. _

_The woman rolled her eyes at the humanly display of affections, since she knew that although she said she wouldn't hurt the girl, she would probably end up dying from the cold during the night anyway._

"_Let's go…" The woman grabbed the bluenette by her shoulder and disappeared, leaving behind a young girl who looked on to the soft glow emitted by the last flames from the car. Although she was young, she understood one thing._

_She was alone._

----------------------

"AHHHHH!!!" Natsuki shot up from her bed panting and with a heavy headache. She felt her head spin as she touched her face and found she was covered in sweat.

She jumped from the hotel bed and rushed into the bathroom, trying to not lose her balance as her head throbbed in pain. _'What's going on? Why did I have that dream?' _Natsuki did not recognize any of the characters in her dream besides Fumi. _'Why the hell was that bitch in my dream?' _She could not stand the sight of Fumi, much less having her in her dream.

"This is why I hate coming here, at least in Hell I don't have to sleep and have stupid dreams with stupid little kids I don't even know" Natsuki said to herself as she walked into the cold shower to clean herself from the sticky sweat. _'Alyssa-chan…Why does that sound familiar?' _Natsuki shook the thought away, since it could not be a memory, being as how she didn't know such person, nor was she even human to possibly have a younger sister. She was demon and had always been a demon.

'_My mind must be playing games with me.' _Natsuki closed her eyes as the cold water slid down her body numbing the pain.

Natsuki finished her shower and quickly got dressed up. She looked at her wristwatch to see it was only six in the morning, and if she trusted her past experiences, which she did, Nao was probably not even in her room yet.

Natsuki sighed as she jumped on the couch and turned on the TV. As she surfed through the channels looking for something worthy to watch, she suddenly turned to see her leather jacket that was thrown carelessly over the couch beside her. She narrowed her eyes when she caught sight of a small piece of paper protruding from the left pocket.

She turned her body completely and stretched her arm to get the jacket. Letting out a sigh, she took out the piece of paper. _'Shizuru's Prescription?' _Natsuki slumped back to the couch as she remembered that in the commotion of leaving the restaurant infested with not one, but _two_ archangels, she had completely forgotten to return it.

"Oh well, too bad for her, she probably doesn't need it anyway…" An image of Shizuru's body laying lifeless on the ground crossed Natsuki's mind, making her shudder. _'Are you kidding me Natsuki? She needs the medicine! If not she wouldn't have gotten a prescription to begin with!'_

Another sigh escaped Natsuki as she realized that she had no other option than to return the prescription _'Why am I being so nice? I'm a demon! Demons shouldn't care about girls with heart disease!' _As Natsuki tried to convince herself she was being a weak demon, her mind began to wander away to the image of the girl.

'_Shizuru…why can't I forget about her? The way her hair flowed effortlessly around her shoulder…the way she smiled at me like nobody ever has…and her eyes…those crimson eyes that pierced every single atom of my being…why?!' _Natsuki threw the television's control remote across the room, making it shatter at impact. She could not believe her mind was filled with such emotions. She could not believe _she_ was able to feel the way she did.

'_You don't even know her Natsuki, why are you letting her get so far into your demonic heart?' _Natsuki closed her eyes as she tried to think of something beside Shizuru when there was a knock at the door.

Knowing who it was already, she took her time to open the door.

"What the hell mutt!? What took you so long?" Nao walked into the room, trying not to stumble over in her intoxication. "W-What!?" Natsuki watched in anger as Nao jumped into her couch.

"Go to your room spider! That's why we got separate rooms because I knew you'd come in late!" Nao cringed at Natsuki's loud voice, "Damn it, can you shut up?"

Natsuki sighed in exasperation when she saw Nao completely lose consciousness as she fell asleep in her couch. Turning around, Natsuki grabbed her jacket, the prescription, and placed her shoes on before stepping out of her room.

Looking at the time, she decided it was too early to go to see Shizuru, _'I don't want her to think I'm stalking her either…'_

Natsuki left the hotel and walked down the street as she looked for something to do. The streets were partly empty, and Natsuki knew that soon, they would be flooding with people on their way to their jobs and such activities.

Knowing that she didn't want to be around when that happened, she walked in quicker steps towards the only place she knew she could get information.

*

"Kuga, what a surprise seeing you here…" Natsuki smirked at the ironic tone used by the man standing across the counter on the run-down bike shop.

"I'm sure it's a surprise Yamada, especially for you," Yamada raised an eyebrow at Natsuki's bold statement. "You know…what happened last time was an accident. It was something unforeseeable," Yamada tried to explain to avoid his throat being ripped by the demon.

"Whatever, the police were not an obstacle, and you should know that. What did upset Kazahana-sama was the fact that angels were on the scene," Natsuki said, stepping closer to the man, "What do you know about this?"

"The angels must have been sent by the carrier of Raguel. Lately, angelic activity has been overwhelming. We demons aren't even able to walk freely anymore without encountering one," Yamada said, feeling that his response would take the heat off him, since it was true. Recently, angels where all over the city, _'it's like they have nothing better to do than to bother us Japanese Demons…' _Yamada thought in annoyance.

"I see…" Natsuki said after a couple second. She backed off from Yamada, which caused him to relax visibly. _'He speaks the truth. Those two archangels in the restaurant are proof enough, since not only is it rare to find an Archangel, but two in the same place? Something must be going on…'_

"I need my bike," Natsuki ordered, which caused Yamada to smirk, being glad that the subject was dropped. He knew that Mashiro had been upset, seeing as how she had sent Fumi to 'talk' to him and punish him for not telling them that angels would be present in the scene. Mashiro had sent Natsuki and other demons to find a human that had been dealing with Mashiro, but in the end decided to repent, making Mashiro furious since he claimed to know information that was needed for the Apocalypse to be successful. Of course, Natsuki was able to find the man and get the information, but Angels had come into the scene, saving the men from certain death in Natsuki's hands.

"It's on the back," Natsuki followed Yamada to the back of the store where she smiled upon seeing her bike. "I'm glad you have taken good care of it," she said, walking towards the bike and smiling at it's shining surface.

"Of course. Anything for Kuga," Natsuki rolled her eyes at Yamada, knowing that it was all for fear, not for a comradeship, but of course, what could she expect from a demon?

"Kuga, may I ask a question?" Yamada dared to ask, seeing as how Natsuki seemed to be in a good mood as she mounted her Ducati, "What?" she said, not bothering to turn to him.

"How come angels are able to see all the demons, except you?" Natsuki turned to Yamada, giving him a full glare, "That is none of your business, but if you must know, it's because I am better than all of you incompetent demons."

With that answer, Natsuki powered her bike and sped away, leaving Yamada with impotency running through his dead veins.

'_That asshole, who does he think he is asking me stupid questions? Of course I'm better than him and all of the other demons, that's why I am number one and why I can't be detected by Angels. This is also why I can see Angels in their real forms, not like humans,' _Natsuki sped through the road, being glad to finally be able to feel the breeze on her skin as she rode her motorcycle at high had ordered Yamada to customize it especially for her so that it fit her speed needs and other comforts. Natsuki did not worry about police, since the bike had been designed to reach speeds that only a supernatural being could withstand, which by far surpassed police vehicles.

-----------------------

"Otou-san…" Shizuru said softly as she walked up beside a large bed. The man, who had short gray hair and a moustache of the same color, stirred in the bed, turning to face his daughter who looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Shizuru…" he said in a rusty voice. Shizuru held his hand as he smiled for the first time in many months. "I received your letter, but why wasn't I told of your state before?" Shizuru asked, since she had not been aware of her father's worsening condition until she received a letter that he had written where he said that his last wish was to see his only daughter once more.

"I didn't want to worry you Shizu-chan…especially not with your heart weak as it is…"Her father responded, having always worried over her sick heart. Since she was a child, Shizuru had suffered from a weak heart that gave up on her often, which worried her parents a lot. She was sent to the best specialists from around the world but none could find a cure, only ways to control it for short periods of time.

"Otou-san, please don't worry about me. I'm doing fine…" Shizuru lied, not wanting to worry her father with telling him of her last hospital visit, where Natsuki had saved her. _'Natsuki…my guardian angel…'_ Shizuru smiled at the though but quickly focused back on her father. "I'm glad you are fine Shizu-chan…" he said, truly happy for this.

"As you can see Shizu-chan, I am dying…" Shizuru flinched at her father's words. She knew he was sick, but to hear him admit death with such bluntness was surprising even to her. "I know your mother and I made a terribly mistake before by doing what we did, but please, forgive us…"

Shizuru looked away for a moment, remembering the pain she had suffered when she had been disowned by her parents. The humiliation of being kicked out from her home and criticized by many. Noticing his daughter's complexion, he quickly continued, "Please, grant me one last wish…"

With fear of what she thought was his wish, she turned back to look at him with fear in her eyes, "Shizu-chan…please be happy…with whoever it is, just be happy."

Shizuru was taken back by her father's words. She knew he was honest with his words, seeing the genuine smile that spread across his face as he spoke. She leaned in to hug her father as a wave of joy overcame her. She had waited her whole life to hear those words, but until now, she had only received reproach from both her parents.

"Don't let your mother control you, I am leaving, and with you, I leave the company that I worked my whole life to build. I have already talked to my lawyer and left her the mansion and enough to care for her until she follows me, but the company, I have given that to you," Shizuru shook her head when she heard her father's words, "No otou-san, you can't, I'm not fit to run such a large company…"

"No," he cut her off, "don't think so low of yourself Shizu-chan. You are my daughter, you are a Fujino, and with that name comes the responsibility of power. I trust you and I know you will lead the Fujino company to such heights that not even I ever dreamed of accomplishing. "

"Otou-san…" Shizuru felt her father's grip tightened as he smiled, "I love you Shizu-chan…"

"I love you too father…" Her father released his grip as he fell back on to a deep slumber. With his condition, he was unable to stay conscious for long periods time, and she was proud of him to have remained conscious for her for an unusual long time.

She placed the covers around him delicately and left the room with a last glance to her father, hoping that this was not the last time she would see him.

Shizuru walked down the hall towards the stairs as she prepared to leave but was confronted by the one person she despised, her mother.

"Well Shizuru?" Mika Fujino asked, looking with expectant eyes at her daughter. "I have seen my father," Shizuru deadpanned as she walked on trying to ignore her mother's imposing presence.

"Will you finally agree to marry Ichiro? His family is still willing to give you a chance to repent…" Shizuru fumed at the mention of the detestable name, "Will the day ever come that you understand my position?" Shizuru said with anger as she continued to walk, ignoring her mother's protests and threats.

*

"You're here early!" Mai came out from the kitchen with an apron wrapped around her front, "Did you not have school today?"

"I did not attend class today since I had another matter that required my immediate attention," Shizuru answered as she sat on the counter, leaning her face on her palm.

"Shizuru-san, are you alright?" Mai asked worried, seeing Shizuru's lost expression. "I went to talk to my father…" Shizuru answered.

"Oh…"Mai said, understanding why her friend was like that. "How is he?"

"Not so good, and my mother is in the same mindset as always…" Shizuru said, grabbing a cup of tea that Mai had set on the counter for her.

"I see…I'm sorry…" Mai said, trying to find the right words to help her friend, but found none.

"It's okay, I guess after so many years, I have gotten used to the idea that my mother will never get over herself and love me for who I am…and my father…well, there is not much I can do for him…" Shizuru said as tears threatened to spill.

"Well," Mai said with a cheerful tone that Shizuru was unable to understand in the current conversation, "I know what will cheer you up," Shizuru turned to see outside where Mai was pointing at a blue haired girl who was taking off her helmet and getting of a blue motorcycle.

Mai smirked when her friend's face brightened up instantly. She had seen the way Shizuru had been enthralled with the girl the first time she had been there. She had been witness to the frenzy Shizuru went through when she had prepared all of the goods for the breakfast with Natsuki, and sincerely, Mai was happy Shizuru had seemed to have found the right person for her.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru smiled as the girl approached the restaurant hesitantly, but finally managed to enter. Immediately finding Shizuru on the lunch bar, she went towards her.

"Good morning…" Natsuki said slightly embarrassed as she was being watched not only by Shizuru, but by Mai and other customers who could not keep their eyes away from the beauty that had just entered the restaurant.

Natsuki looked around discreetly to see if she saw any of the angels she had seen before, but was relieved to see none. "Ohayo Natsuki," Shizuru replied as she motioned for Natsuki to take a seat beside her.

Natsuki took the seat and pulled out a piece of paper, "Here's your prescription, sorry for not bringing it sooner…"

Shizuru smiled as she took the prescription, "Ookini Natsuki, I truly had forgotten about this until now…" _'Because I was too busy thinking about you…'_ Shizuru smirked at her own thoughts.

"N-No problem…" Natsuki managed to say, as she found Shizuru's presence to be intoxicating, but in a good way. She let her eyes roam the girl freely, _'Her hair is so perfect…and her face seems so soft and flawless…and her ches-' _Natsuki blushed at her thoughts strayed away along with her eyes.

Shizuru's face tinted in a soft red color when she realized the way Natsuki looking at her. _'Ara…she's actually checking me out…I wonder if she likes what she sees…'_

"Well, I better go," Natsuki said as she hopped off the seat, but stopped when a gentle hand grabbed her by the shoulder, "Wait Natsuki," Shizuru said, feeling the cold leather of the bluenette's jacket.

Natsuki turned to the brunette with a questioning look, "Would you like a cup of tea? Or coffee?" Shizuru asked hopefully, not wanting the girl to leave so soon.

"Sure…" Natsuki answered, looking at the glint of hope from the older girl's eyes. She went back to her seat as Shizuru disappeared inside the kitchen, since by now, Mai had left them to attend other customers.

"Did you not attend school today?" Natsuki asked when Shizuru returned with a cup of dark coffee and sat next to her.

"Not today, I went to visit my father," Shizuru answered, taking a sip from her tea. "I see…" Natsuki replied, not sure of what to say next since she didn't want to intrude on her personal business.

Seeing as how the bluenette was not asking any more, Shizuru spoke up, "My father has been sick and it has gotten worst over time. I had not been able to visit him for some time, but I received a letter yesterday from him where he asked me to come."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your father…" Natsuki said, afraid to say anymore since she was not experienced when dealing with human emotions.

"Thank you, I just hope I get to see him again…I'm just worried for him…" Natsuki looked up to meet Shizuru's eyes that were welling up with tears as she spoke of her father.

"Shizuru…" Without warning, her body moved on its own accord towards the girl who tried hard to hold back tears. Shizuru's eyes widen in surprise when a pair of arms encircled her, holding her tight against the girl's chest.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said with a blush as she tried to hold back her tears but was unable to. The reaction from the younger girl was too much to bear. Her defenses were shattered as tears slid down her face, erasing her strong façade and leaving her vulnerable to the girl.

"It's okay Shizuru…it's okay…"Natsuki whispered softly against the chestnut tresses that were against her shoulder. She was surprised beyond belief that she could have such feelings and that she was holding a girl in her arms as she cried. _'How did this happen? Why is this happening?' _The thoughts of doubt that crossed through Natsuki's mind soon faded as she continued to hold the girl in an attempt to comfort her.

'_I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this won't be the last time I hug you Shizuru, but for some reason, it's not the first…'_

*

"Can you believe it?" A high-pitched female voice said as she stood beside a blonde man outside of the establishment, watching with amusement at the display of affection by the number one demon, Natsuki.

"Is this what the first "horsemen of the apocalypse" supposed to do to bring chaos into the world? How is having a lesbian affair with a human supposed to cause chaos more than the usual?" the girl asked, which earned a sly grin from the man.

"Well, if you ask me, it's pretty hot…" The girl rolled her eyes at her partner as she turned to leave, pulling him with her.

"Let's see what Mashiro-sama thinks about this," she said, and added with a smirk forming on her face, "I am sure she won't think it's hot that her little demon is out playing with humans while on a mission…"

The pair laughed as they walked down the street, holding hands, appearing to be the happy couple that they would never be.

-----------------------

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D I hope you liked it. Oh, and I know some of you might think that it's a little OOC the fast pace of their relationship, but believe me, there is an extremely good reason for that :D**

**I will update soon :D**

**Please tell me what you think and show me some love with your reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or the characters here. Sunrise Does. **

_**Apocalypse Angels**_

**3**

"Ara…." Shizuru said as her crying began to cease and she straightened herself from Natsuki's arms, rapidly missing the warm that had embraced her, "I got carried away, please forgive me…"

"Don't worry about, you are just going through a tough time and I'm glad that I was able to at least help you a bit…" Natsuki replied shyly as she lowered her gaze to her feet, afraid of looking onto the crimson eyes in fear of what she might do. Over the last few minutes she had felt something no demon was allowed to feel even in their wildest dreams, and of that, she was afraid.

"Ookini Natsuki, you have definitely helped me," Shizuru said with a smile. She was unsure why, but this girl had her completely confused. Shizuru had always known she was not like the other girls who dreamed of handsome guys and planned for the perfect wedding with the perfect groom. She had always been an outcast but had covered it up with smiles and her graceful character, making her seem like the perfect girl. She had not made her sexuality known, since most of her relationships where short lived, nobody wanting to feel the wrath of Masao Fujino, one of the richest man in Japan and also Shizuru's father. Her parents had never found out about her sexuality until she had refused to marry Ichiro Kanami, the heir to a large company that had for years rivaled Fujino Corp, and with the marriage, Masao hope to join the two largest corporations in Japan.

Shizuru had refused to marry him, and when her parents tried to convince her, she was forced to tell them the truth. This of course, was taken harshly by Masao and Mika, driving them to kick their only daughter out and disowning her, leaving Shizuru to her own means. That had been three years ago, in which time Shizuru decided to finish college and with her savings, she had opened the cafeteria with her best friend and associate, Mai.

Now, as Shizuru lifted Natsuki's face softly to look at her, she felt something she had given up on. This feeling that now took control of her senses was something that she thought she would never experience. The burning of her fingers as her nerves exploded with anticipation as she lowered her face closer, watching intently at the emeralds orbs that gazed upon her brightly. The fast pumping of her heart that threatened to explode inside her. How could this girl she had only met a few days ago make her feel this way? Having given up hope, Natsuki restored everything she had lost with a simple action.

Natsuki held her breath as she saw the crimson gaze coming closer to her. She knew what was coming, and she didn't want to stop it, she couldn't. Her body no longer responded to her as Shizuru kissed her. As their lips met, a fire within her that had been extinguished for many years suddenly began to burn with an intensity that was unknown to her. The softness of the lips upon hers sent electricity throughout her body as she enjoyed the warmth that spread over her during that heavenly moment. The time seemed to have stopped as the world around them disappeared, leaving only them in the perfect moment where their souls meet once again.

"Natsuki…." Shizuru said softly as she was forced to let go of Natsuki when oxygen became a problem.

She smiled at Natsuki's dazed expression. _'So cute."_

"Are you okay?" She asked innocently, trying to get Natsuki back to earth.

"I…I…" Natsuki stuttered at the lost of words. _'I just kissed a human and it felt like the best thing I have ever done. Why?! Why?! Why?!'_

"Takumi-kun!" Mai's voice as she greeted her brother turned Natsuki's attention when she saw the boy's company. The teal-haired girl that followed behind him turned her gaze towards Natsuki quizzically to a point of a glare.

'_What's her problem?' _Natsuki wondered, after all, even though the girl was an archangel didn't mean she could see her true nature.

Shizuru noticed Natsuki's gaze turned towards Arika, making her wonder why since Natsuki hadn't mentioned knowing Takumi's girlfriend.

_-__**Beep**__-_

Natsuki turned her attention to her cell phone as she tried to avoid the crimson gaze that was upon her. She was still embarrassed over it, even though she had enjoyed it.

**-WTF Mutt? Where are u?-**

Natsuki closed her phone with a sigh. Nao was awake, which meant work time.

"Is everything okay Natsuki?" Shizuru asked after Natsuki had put away the cell phone. "Yes, but I have to go." Natsuki answered as she stood up from the stool.

"Oh okay…" Shizuru frowned. _'She didn't like the kiss…I just ruined everything….Why couldn't I be more patient?'_

Natsuki noticed the frown on Shizuru, "I will see you later okay?"

"Okay," Shizuru answered and was surprised when Natsuki gave her a light kiss on the lips before walking out quickly with another blush. Shizuru smiled as she too was blushing from the kiss, and although it was not deep, it had more meaning than she had expected. _'I didn't ruin it after all…'_

----------------------

Natsuki was smiling as she placed her helmet on and sped away. She had no idea what had impulse her to kiss the brunette goodbye, but she did it anyways. The kiss she had shared with Shizuru kept replaying in her mind over and over again, keeping her smiling until she got to her hotel and opened the door to an annoyed and annoying Nao.

"Why the hell you smiling for?" Nao asked rudely since she had just woken up from a horrible hangover.

'_There goes my good mood…'_ "None of your business spider, are you ready?" Natsuki said as she walked to her room to find a small notebook. She began flipping the pages when Nao came behind her.

"Oh my, don't tell me my little mutt is all grown up and got laid?" Nao asked teasingly, causing Natsuki to turn around and slam the notebook on the red-head's face.

"Shut up and lets go." Natsuki said as she picked up her notebook and left followed by a tear-eyed Nao. "Natsuki you are so mean, I was just asking…"Nao said quickly catching up to the bluenette. "But…did you?"

"No damn it!" Natsuki growled as she walked to a dark blue hummer that was parked beside the road in front of them. She knew it was the one she had requested because the license tag said 'DURAN1'. Yes, demons could do that.

"Here," Natsuki threw the notebook on Nao's lap when she entered the vehicle. "This notebook has the name and addresses of the seven shrines we have to visit."

"Shrines? You know demons can't go into shrines, that includes human-demons like me as well." Nao reasoned, wondering why Natsuki would even suggest it. It was said that any demon that tried entering a holy shrine was consumed by flames as soon as it stepped into it.

"I know, that's why we are waiting outside until one of the mikos or the priest and…question them." Natsuki replied with an evil smirk.

Nao laughed, "Sounds good to me, but why are there seven? Aren't there more?"

"Didn't you ever go to school?" Natsuki asked as they sped away. Nao shook her head, "I skipped too much, and when I was there, I never paid attention, so just tell me."

Natsuki sighed, "Whatever. You're right, there are hundreds of shrines, especially here in Japan, but only seven of those are the real deal because they are for the Archangels."

"Archangels? Those big dogs? But I thought that was like western religion stuff, and the shrines here were for Japanese deities." Nao said as she scanned the notebook, "And why are there different names here for every shine?"

"That's what I was getting to if you would just shut up. The Japanese have different beliefs and names for them, and all types of religions have different names as well, but they are the same seven guardians that keep Mashiro-sama from ruling over completely. From what Fumi has told me, they are either awake or dormant, in human bodies." Nao snapped her head in shock, "You mean they possess people?!"

"No stupid! They can't do that! They actually have human bodies that allow them to be on earth with everyone else until they are needed if normal angels can't deal with stuff, then they can just use their powers and stuff, and meanwhile, if they are not needed, they remain dormant and reincarnate over and over again throughout time." Natsuki stopped on a red light, "Find the shrine for Uriel."

"Uriel? Why do you use the western names for them?" Nao asked scanning the book and pointing to the address, "Because it's easier for me to remember them since that's what Mashiro-sama uses." Natsuki answered after looking at the address and driving off again.

"Okay, I will try to remember that, but anyways, if we already know where they are, why don't we just find the one Mashiro-sama wants and kill it?" Natsuki laughed at Nao's preposition. She knew that Nao was stupid, but not this stupid. She guessed it was because she, unlike Nao, had spend a lot of her time reading ancient texts when she was in Earth, which would surprise many if they found that the demon princess was a book worm.

"Kill it? You can't kill an Archangel, much less if it's awake. Besides, we don't know where the last one is, which means it is still dormant and we need to find it and take it to Mashiro-sama so she can trap it before it awakens."

"Oh, and if we know where the other ones are, why don't we just beat it out of them so they can tell us where their little friend is?"

"First, because it would be way too hard to beat an Archangel before it kills us, and second, because I doubt they know who it is. They are unable to recognize other Archangels unless the other Archangels are awake."

"I guess that makes sense, but why does Mashiro-sama want it so bad?"

"I don't know, Fumi just told me to search for the one that is called "Gabriel", I think it's like super special or something." Nao smirked, "Gabriel? What the hell? That's a stupid name."

"It isn't its real name stupid, that's just what it has been named by most western religions. I'm not so sure about Japanese though." Natsuki answered as she placed the car in park right in front of the shrine. The sun would soon be setting, which meant somebody should be coming out, and she would be there waiting.

"Whatever mutt, this is way too much info that I really don't care about. I was just ordered to help you and that's what I'm gonna do, specifics be damned." Nao said, tired of all the stuff Natsuki had told her. She was actually surprised Natsuki knew so much, but it should be expected from the top dog in the underworld, well, after Mashiro that is. _'Fumi doesn't count, she's just the top maid for Mashiro.' _Nao thought with a smirk. She, like Natsuki, also hated Fumi.

Natsuki laughed, "Fine, just do what I tell you and don't get in my way. Let's wait here for now." Nao grunted and turned to texting on her cell phone while Natsuki turned to her window to watch the sunset, all the while a single person in her mind. _'Shizuru…'_ She still could not believe she had kissed her. She could still remember the way their lips had met, the way her heart almost jumped out her chest. _'It was the most amazing thing ever.'_

Nao turned her attention to Natsuki and was surprised when she saw the bluenette's reflection on the window glass tinted with a crimson color. _'Oh. My. God. She's blushing!"_

"What is making the mutt blush I wonder? Is she having naughty thoughts?" Nao said as she laughed, "What?! What the hell you talking about?!" Natsuki asked, trying to keep her face Nao.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsuki held a fist against the laughing red-head, "If you don't shut up, I will make sure you don't get out of this Hummer alive, and I would hate to do that, since this Hummer is new and I would hate to stain it with blood, although the crimson color might add a nice demony look to it, don't ya think?"

Nao's laughing ceased immediately. She gulped down nervously. Natsuki was not one to be messed with, "Ok-Okay."

It was Natsuki's turn to laugh, "That's exactly what I thought."

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and for all the reviews! I feel so loved! :D**

**Hope you liked this chapter and please review if you want me to update really quickly :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or the characters here. Sunrise Does. I do own this story.**

_**Apocalypse Angels**_

**4**

"I got another question, why exactly would a priest or someone from there know about the Archangel?" Nao asked as she placed her cell phone away. "Since they work here, they are instructed on all the legends and myths and all that stuff because they have access to holy books that only those devout to the shrine can touch." Natsuki answered groggily.

"Look! Look! Look!" Natsuki, who had been lying on her reclined seat on the hummer trying to take a nap, turned her attention to the red-head. "He just came out of the shrine. He's probably a priest or something," Nao said as she pointed to a silver-haired middle-aged man.

Natsuki inspected him for a second before grunting, "No, he isn't a priest, he's too young."

"Damn it Natsuki, not all priests are old hags you know," Nao said before opening her door, "I'm gonna go check it out okay?"

"Fine, call me if he's for real." Nao nodded and stepped out of the car and walked towards the man quickly. Natsuki watched as Nao smiled seductively to the guy but was surprised when her advances did not get the desired effect. Instead of flirting back, the man tried to run off but Nao quickly grabbed him by the collar. Natsuki smiled and left the hummer as she walked towards them. Nao summoned her power that was given by Mashiro, and threatened to slice the man's throat with her twin metal claws.

"Well, I must say Nao, you finally did something right." Natsuki said as she stood beside the red-head as the man who was suspended from the ground by Nao gulped down nervously with his eyes widened with fear.

"I always do mutt," Nao said with a smirk before turning back to the priest, "Now how about you answer some questions for us?"

"Wh-what..do you…want?" the priest asked as his voice trembled with terror. The lights above them from the street lights had just turned on and were flickering with age after illuminating many nights.

"It is obvious you know who we are, and in case you didn't, we are demons, and we need to know what you know about Gabriel." Natsuki said lowly as she came close to his ear, whispering threateningly.

"I don't know-Ahh!" He was not able to finish his sentence when he received a blow to his stomach by the bluenette. "Don't give me that crap. You are a priest," Natsuki said with anger as she pulled the man's necklace which had the stone of priests, "So you do know, and if you don't tell us, I will kill you right here and throw your body over the shrine steps so they see what we demons do to their precious priests."

"Gabriel is one of the archangels," Nao explained, remembering what Natsuki had told her in the car earlier, just in case the priest did not understand the western name. "Yes, the second one of the seven deities to which this series of shrines were built for," Natsuki said after she understood what Nao had meant to explain.

"I-I really don't know, I ju-just started to work here a week ago…" The priest said, "and I don't know wh-what yo-you mean."

"Damn it!" Nao released the priest as Natsuki grabbed him and threw him to the side with a force that made him look like a paper doll. "Aren't you going to kill him?" Nao asked when Natsuki began to walk away without beating him anymore.

"It would be a waste of time," Natsuki answered without turning around and climbed onto the hummer. "Huh?" Nao was left dumbfounded after what she had seen. Natsuki had never, and she meant, never ever, left any of her victims alive. This was not the first time she worked with the demon princess, so she had seen many deaths come by the hands of the bluenette, so she admired her for that, but this was the first time Natsuki had shown mercy to another living being.

"What the hell you waiting for spider?" Nao quickly ran to the hummer after hearing the dangerous tone taken by Natsuki. _'I wonder what's going on…Why has she gotten so soft all of the sudden?'_

"Ahmmmm…Natsuki?" Nao said cautiously as she tried to start conversation with the fuming demon. "Shut up spider. I don't want to hear it." Natsuki warned as she drove past the forested area at illegal speeds.

"Okay." Nao replied, not wanting to take the heat after what had happened, knowing that Natsuki would blow off to whoever was stupid enough to even annoy her slightly, and Nao was not planning on dying tonight.

'_Why didn't I kill him?! Why couldn't I just rip his heart out or slash his throat or shoot him to death like I always do? What stopped me?' _The thoughts ran through her mind as the scene replayed itself over and over as she imagined different ways she could've disposed of the priest, but it did not matter, since she had left without taking his life. She was a failure as a demon. A total failure.

* * *

"Shi-Zu-Ru-San!" Shizuru looked up from her book when she heard Chie. "Chie-san, what a surprise to see you here so early."

"Well, when I got this, I just had to come over," Chie said with a smirk as she pulled out her cell phone and showed Shizuru a picture of her kissing Natsuki.

"Ara…" Shizuru said with a blush, not knowing what to say. Chie laughed, " "Ara?" Ara is right Shizuru-san, when exactly where you planning on telling us about your new conquest?"

"Ano…Hi Chie…" Mai said nervously as she approached the booth where Shizuru had been studying but was now undergoing an interrogation by Chie. "Mai-chan! Thanks for the picture!" Shizuru turned to Mai with a quizzical look when Chie had revealed the source of her candid picture.

"oh…hehehe…no problem…I…" Mai laughed nervously, "I better go to the kitchen…and do kitchen stuff." Shizuru laughed and grabbed Mai's hand before she departed. "Mai-san, please don't worry about it."

"Gomen! Gomen Shizuru-san!" Mai apologized embarrassedly, "I just had to tell Chie. We are your friends and we want to be happy for you."

"Yea! As your best buddies we have to rejoice when one of our comrades finds her sweetheart!" Chie added as she proceeded to sit beside Shizuru and Mai, "So, who is she?"

"Well…her name is Kuga Natsuki…" Shizuru said as she closed her book.

"Kuga Natsuki? I know her…she used to work down at the club on nights and she-" Mai slapped the back of Chie's head, "Ouch ouch ouch! I was kidding!"

Shizuru laughed. "Don't listen to Chie, you know how she is." Mai said as she pushed Chie out of the booth, making her land on her butt. "Ow ow ow! Mai-chan is sooo totally mean…" Chie said as she stood up and sat across from them, far from Mai's mean antics.

"Where is Aoi-san?" Shizuru asked, finding it strange to see her dark haired friend without her fiancée. "She had to go to a meeting, so I decided I'd come by to see my besties." Chie replied.

"So when's the wedding? I've yet to receive my invitation…" Mai asked with a glare. "Oh, now that you mention it, I haven't received mine either," Shizuru said as they both looked at Chie expectantly. "Huh? We haven't sent any invitations, we have yet to decide on a date actually." Chie said as she took the book Shizuru had closed after they had joined her. "Now that I remember, why aren't you in school Shizuru-san? I came her because Mai told me you where around but you are usually in school in the mornings right?"

"Oh, actually, today they were taking an exam, and since I missed a day, I have to take it later." Shizuru said, turning to take a quick look at the parking lot of the café, hoping to see the Ducati. "A day? You miss a day and you have to miss a test? Damn, they have some issues." Chie mused.

"Well, it is a rigorous course since it is basically two years of schooling packed into one. So it is double the work. But thankfully I should be finishing the course in a month." Shizuru said just as her cell phone went off.

_**-Ring Ring Ring-**_

Shizuru took out her cell phone and a wide smile quickly appeared when she saw the name of the caller.

**Natsuki**

"Look Mai-chan! Look!" Chie grinned as she pointed to Shizuru's smiling face, "It must be her girlfriend Kuga!" Mai smiled when she saw Shizuru. "You're right Chie. So how about we leave her alone okay?" Chie frowned when Mai stood up and pulled her by the hand, "Ja Ne!" Chie waved at Shizuru as Mai dragged her off.

Shizuru waved at Chie before turning her attention to the cell phone. "Hello?"

There was a short silence on the line before Natsuki's voice was heard. "_Shizuru_?"

"Ara, what a pleasant surprise, I'd never thought you'd call me." Shizuru mused. A soft chuckle escaped Natsuki, "_Why wouldn't I call you? Besides, aren't you in school?_"

"How sweet, my Natsuki is concerned for my education," Shizuru teased, sure that the bluenette would be blushing. "_Oi! Of course I'm concerned. Are you skipping?_" Natsuki remarked, with a full blush from the brunette's teasing words.

"Skipping? Me? Of course not. I just couldn't take an exam today for missing yesterday so I have to take it another day. But, missing yesterday ended up being completely worth it…" Shizuru ventured, trying to see what reaction she would get from Natsuki if she reminded her of their kiss.

"_Yes it was…_"Natsuki responded, her voice trailing off as if she didn't realize she was on the phone. She quickly recover "_but anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me or something?_"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, but I am afraid I am unable to make it for lunch since I have to work today. Yukino-san has asked me for a day off since her girlfriend just came back from a business trip and they wanted to spend some time together." Shizuru explained. Since Haruka had returned from Hong Kong, she had called Shizuru to ask her to give Yukino a day off. Yukino could be heard from the line telling Haruka to hang up since it was not necessary, that she had her responsibilities, but of course Haruka would not have any of it and had talked to Shizuru either way. Shizuru had been happy to give her the day off, since Yukino had been working extra, filling in for her whenever she needed it with short notice.

"_Oh…well maybe for dinner?_" Natsuki asked, surprised that she was insisting so much. She didn't know why, but she felt the strong urge to be near Shizuru.

"Dinner sounds perfect." Shizuru answered.

"_Great, what time should I pick you up?" _Natsuki asked. "Well, how about eight?" Shizuru said, hoping that she'd be done by that time.

"_Sounds good. I'll see you at eight then._"

"I look forward to it Natsuki."

"_Yea, me too…Bye."_

Shizuru closed her cell phone with a bright smile still plastered onto her face. _'I have a date with Natsuki! A Date!' _

Chie and Mai were leaned on the counter watching as Shizuru stood up and walked to her bakery. "Mai-chan, Shizuru-san sure looks happy doesn't she?" Chie said as she sipped on her coffee. "Yea, It's been so long since I've seen Shizuru that happy. She never looks depressed or anything, cause you know how she is at covering and everything, but I know her and I know that right now is when she is truly happy."

Chie nodded her head, "Yea, ever since her parents kicked her out she had been sad. I understand, I mean, it sucks to have your parent's disown you just because you're gay." Chie herself had been disowned when her parents had found out about her relationship with Aoi. That had happened back in high school, but she had found a part time job and had worked hard to make something out of herself. Aoi had helped her, and since she was the heir to one of the largest Magazine enterprises in Japan, she had tried to help her economically, but Chie never accepted her money. Chie herself had paid off her entire college career and had become the Chief editor to Aoi's company, not by Aoi's hand, but by her own achievements. To this day her parents still ignored her, but Chie had always thought that the best way she could get revenge on them was to show them that she could become somebody in life without their help. Now as an adult her revenge thoughts had disappeared, but she was glad she had been able to succeed in her career, and was now able to give Aoi her support as her partner and not live off of her.

"Yea, it's wrong for parents to do that. I just hope that if my mother had been alive, she would've been accepting of my relationship with Mikoto." Mai said softly, remembering her mother who had died when she was still a child.

"Well, let's stop thinking sad things and start thinking happy things," Chie said with a smile. "Where are Akane-san and Kazuya-kun?" Chie asked, noticing that Mai's second cook and waitress were not around.

"Kazuya-kun had an appointment this morning." Mai replied. "Oh." Chie said softly, "I'm still surprised over Kazuya-kun having cancer. He is so young and healthy. Isn't it weird how the worst things happen to the nicest people?"

"Yea, I feel sorry for him, and for Akane. Ever since he was diagnosed with cancer she went into a downward spiral of depression. She isn't the same anymore." Mai said. The couple were friends with Mai and Shizuru during college, and had asked to work for them when they had opened the establishment. They were both great workers, but Akane had begun to change from her usually chirpy mood to more serious and depressed moods. It was sad for them to see such a happy person crumble down. Kazuya, in contrast, had tried to make his days the best he could, and acted like nothing was wrong. He wanted to spend his last days doing the things he loved.

"So how's Takumi-kun doing? I haven't seen him since I got pack from Paris." Chie inquired about Mai's younger brother. "Takumi? He's doing good. Did I tell you he wants to be a police man?"

"Police? Really? That's cool. I can totally see Takumi-kun with a badge, stopping all the bad guys." Mai laughed when Chie took out her cell phone and held it like a gun, pointing it a Mai and imitating gun shots.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm a bad guy?" Mai asked as she laughed at the childish actions of her friend. "Yes yes yes! You have been with Mikoto for…" Chie held up her hand to count, "Since high school! And you guys have yet to tie the knot!"

Mai blushed and looked away, "I already told you Chie. I don't want to take things too fast. Besides, Mikoto has yet to finish College."

"So? She almost is. This is her last year. I think you are just scared…" Chie said as she trailed her finger up Mai's back. "Damn it Chie! I am not scared!" Mai said, turning around and going to attend a couple that had just entered the café. Chie laughed at the retreating figure of Mai. Hearing Chie's laughter, Mai moved her free hand to her back and flipped Chie her middle finger without turning to her.

"Ara, did you upset Mai-san?" Shizuru asked as she came to join Chie beside the counter. She had caught a glimpsed of the hand gesture that was sent to Chie by Mai. "She is just too scared to admit that she is scared of asking Mikoto to marry her."

"I see, well you shouldn't make fun of her. Just because you had the guts to ask Aoi-san to marry you doesn't mean everyone does," Shizuru teased as she poked Chie's side. "Oh come on, I'm not teasing you yet just because you just started with Kuga, but just wait a bit, and I'll be after you too." Chie replied as she stuck her tongue out to the brunette, earning a laugh from Shizuru.

"Okay, you guys stop flirting and help me." Mai handed them each aprons, "That couple that entered is expecting a large party to join them, and they already ordered for them, so since you two have nothing better to do, I would appreciate a hand."

Shizuru and Chie turned towards the kitchen. "Fine Mai, just because I have nothing better to do right now." Mai, laughed, "When Aoi-san is gone your life just crumbles doesn't it?"

"You know it. At least I accept it though, unlike a big-busted girl I know." Chie remarked but didn't see the slice of tomato that Mai sent her way. "Eww!" Shizuru handed Chie a napkin which she quickly took to clean her face.

"Stop bothering me and help. I know you are a great cook, so stop fooling around." Mai reprimanded her friend as she quickly continued her task. Shizuru just laughed at the way her friends acted. This kind of days made everything worth it. She owed a lot to her friends.

"So, what did your girlfriend want Shizuru-san?" Chie asked as she began to prepare some sushi. Shizuru smiled as she began to cut some vegetables, "I told you she wasn't my girlfriend…"

"Yet. Not yet perhaps, but she will." Mai said as she began to prepare her ever-so-famous ramen. "Well, I have a date with her tonight." Shizuru said.

"See?! I told you that our little Shizuru-chan was all grown up!" Chie said with a grin, changing the suffix to a more childish one. "Of course she is!" Mai and Chie both went over to give Shizuru a group hug. "Ara, you guys are too sweet." Shizuru said with a smile.

* * *

"…and why would I care?" Mashiro asked boringly as she looked down from her throne to her two servants.

"Well, we just thought that it was strange for her to be out there wasting her time with a human.." Shiho explained without looking up. She and her companion were both bowed down before Mashiro.

"Listen, both of you are under my command, and unless I tell you to spy, you don't spy. Unless I tell you to kill, you don't kill. Unless I tell you to breath, you don't breath." Mashiro said, annoyed at the impertinence of the two.

"Sorry Mashiro-sama. We just thought that-" Tate began but was cut off sharply by Fumi. "Silence Yuuichi! Mashiro-sama has not allowed you to speak."

Mashiro smirked, "I feel the hate Yuuichi. Why is that? Do you hate me?" Yuuichi tensed, "Ma-Mashiro-sama…I…don't hate you." He lied through gritted teeth. He hated Mashiro. With all his might. It was thanks to her that he was stuck with Shiho. He had sold his soul to her to get away from the annoying girl, thinking it was a game, but it back fired when Shiho did the same to be with him. Now their souls were tied by a bond of hate and misery under Mashiro's power.

"I know you are lying, but that's okay. This is why you two are two of my horsemen. Two of the chosen ones to help me take over the world that is rightfully mine. Don't you ever wonder why I didn't just choose four demons instead of humans like you?" Mashiro said, ordering them with her glare to ask.

"Wh-why?" Shiho asked fearfully. "Because demons have no choice. They are demons by nature and are evil by nature, making them weaker. But humans like you have chosen to be evil. You have made the decision to join me, therefore you are stronger. That is why I chose you, don't forget that."

"What about Kuga?" Tate asked, making Mashiro's glare turn to him. "Natsuki is special. She is stronger than all of you imbeciles put together. So you better watch it Yuuichi." Mashiro answered, not wanting to be questioned about Natsuki.

"You will stay here until I tell you otherwise. It is obvious you both are too animalistic to be sent into the civilization." Mashiro motioned for Fumi to take over. With a bright light, Fumi disappeared with Shiho and Tate, taking them into their cells. "Mashiro-sama wants you to be punished for your insolence of trying to "tell" on Natsuki Kuga. So you will stay here until she has something for you to do."

Tate sighed. "Damn it Shiho. This is what happens when you open your damn mouth!" Tate stood from the ground and walked over to Shiho, slapping her across the face and sending her crashing against the wall.

Tears pooled around Shiho's eyes, but she did not cry. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Shiho muttered softly as she pulled her knees towards her. She didn't cry because she was used to Tate's violence. It was all she knew. It was all she ever received from him. All she would ever get from him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked it :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I am still wondering of who I should pair Nao with, so if you have any suggestions please tell me, I appreciate the feedback. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and everything. You guys are the best! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Here is another chapter :D Hope you all enjoy it. From here things are gonna start getting 'heated up' LOL**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or the characters here. Sunrise Does. I do own this story.**

_**Apocalypse Angels**_

**5**

'_.Hell.' _Natsuki looked back and forth between the two women who were standing in front of her with their arms crossed.

"So…" the dark-haired one with glasses began, "You're Kuga?"

"Who are you?" Natsuki asked in clear annoyance, but the orange-haired one spoke up, "We ask the questions Natsuki. Not you."

'_Natsuki? Is she seriously calling me by my first name?' _Natsuki thought, taken back by the boldness of the orange-haired girl.

"Where do you work?"

"Who are your parents?"

"Do you go to college?"

"Where are you from?"

"When is your birth date?"

"Zodiac sign?"

Natsuki looked wide-eyed as the two woman asked question after question without letting her talk. "Who the hell are you?!" Chie and Mai both gasped when Natsuki fumed. "Oh my, bad language, minus one." Chie said as she wrote down on a notebook. Mai nodded, "Yes, minus one. Bad language is bad."

"Are you serious?" Natsuki asked, trying to look at what they were writing. "By the way, I'm Mai."

Mai said with a wide grin, "The name is Chie. Harada Chie." Chie greeted as she extended her hand to Natsuki, who glared at it before looking around, "Where is Shizuru?"

Chie and Mai both look at each other before turning to the bluenette, "She will be out in a few minutes," Mai answered. Natsuki did not reply and walked away to sit on a booth as she waited for Shizuru.

Mai and Chie ignored Natsuki's austere attitude and followed her. "So, what are your intentions with Shizuru-san?" Mai asked as both she and Chie stared intently at Natsuki.

Natsuki's cheeks quickly flared up. "M-My intentions?!" Chie and Mai both smirked at the blushing bluenette. "What? Don't tell me this is just a game for you Kuga." Chie said with a serious face.

"If it is a game…" Mai began, before motioning to Chie so they could finish in unison. "We will KILL YOU!"

Shizuru walked towards the booth, a grin forming in her face at the scene. Her two best friends were looking expectantly at a fully blushed Natsuki whose eyebrow twitched with nervously.

"Ara, Ara, what are you girls doing to Natsuki?" Natsuki turned around immediately at the sweet sound of the familiar Kyoto-ben. "Shi-Shizuru." She stuttered, making the brunette smile, "Why, yes, that is my name as far as I know." Shizuru said teasingly, not at all helping Natsuki's situation.

Chie grinned, "Oh, don't mind us, we are just getting to know Kuga a little better." Mai nodded, "Yes yes, Just bonding with her." Natsuki looked on as the two girls smiled warmly at her, "Right Natsuki?"

"Ye-yes. That's right." Natsuki said. Even thought she was obviously not scared of them, she actually appreciated the care they showed for Shizuru, and for her, anybody who cared for Shizuru was on her good side.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, but I am afraid I will have to break up the party, since I do remember I have a date with Natsuki." Shizuru said as she took Natsuki's hand in her own, eliciting another blush to quickly replace the one that had just left Natsuki's face. Mai and Chie both exchanged curious glances when they noticed Shizuru's unusually bold move.

"Very well, have fun." Mai said grinning. "Yea, have fun…" Chie said as the couple began to walk away, "Use protection Kuga! You don't want any unplanned pregnancies!" Chie yelled to them, laughing when Natsuki turned to her blushing before dashing off, pulling an equally blushing Shizuru with her.

Mai high-fived Chie as they watched from the large glass panel as the couple entered Shizuru's violet Honda Accord.

"Are you sure you don't want to go on my bike?" Natsuki said as she entered the vehicle. "Ookini Natsuki, but I rather take my car. I would hate for Natsuki to get cold later tonight." Shizuru said as she started the car and pulled out of the restaurant.

"You have quite…interesting friends." Natsuki said as they drove down a quiet street, the moon reflected clearly on the sea. "For lack of a better word." Shizuru said with a smile. Natsuki grinned, "Well, you said it, not me."

"As much as I love my friends, I know they sometimes come out to be a little _'over the top'_, but they really are great friends," Shizuru said sincerely, "If it wasn't for them, I don't know what would have happened to me."

Natsuki felt a sudden drop of her heart at the sadness in Shizuru's voice, but before she could comment, Shizuru spoke in a brighter tone, "Well, let's not get sidetracked there," she said with a light chuckle, realizing the somber topic that could ruin the mood. "I do hope you enjoy the restaurant I picked. It is my personal favorite restaurant, aside from Mai-san's cooking of course."

Natsuki smiled, happy for the change in Shizuru's mood, but decided to ask about it later, she didn't want Shizuru to be sad, not if she could help it. "I'm sure it will be great." Natsuki said, making Shizuru smile.

* * *

"Fujino!" Shizuru and Natsuki both turned towards the booming voice that called to Shizuru as they stepped into the restaurant. Shizuru smiled when she saw her friends Haruka and Yukino sitting on a table as Haruka waved towards them in a frantic attempt to get their attention. "Over here!" Haruka said loudly, making other costumers in the fine restaurant to give her curious looks. "What are ya'll looking at?" Haruka asked the unfortunate people in a demanding voice, making those looking at her to quickly turn away. Yukino just smiled as Shizuru and Natsuki walked towards them.

"Haruka-chan, Yukino-san, it is a surprise seeing you here." Shizuru said as she greeted her former college classmates. "That's true Fujino. And who's that?" Haruka asked as she eyed the bluenette that stood beside Shizuru.

"Kuga Natsuki." Natsuki said as she looked at the blonde, meeting her intense glare with an equal one. "Nice to meet you Kuga-san." Yukino said with a soft smile, hoping that her girlfriend would not make any harsh remarks. Haruka had been one of Shizuru's best friends, and with that, she had felt she always needed to take care of her and make sure she wasn't hurt. Especially ever since she had gotten kicked out, Haruka took on a role of an older sister towards Shizuru, although the blonde would never admit this to anybody. Yukino just knew this by intuition, having known Haruka for many years.

Haruka turned her attention towards Shizuru, "Why don't you guys join us?" Natsuki had to hold back a growl that was tempting to escape from her lips. Just what made the busty blonde think that she would like to spend _her own _date with Shizuru eating with her and her girlfriend? What planet did she come from?

Shizuru noticed the disappointment in Natsuki's emerald eyes at her friend's invitation, "Haruka-chan, I would hate to invade in your own date with Yukino-san." Haruka was about to say that it didn't matter, but she caught Yukino looking at her with '_the look'_. It wasn't that Yukino didn't like Shizuru, but she also wanted her own time with Haruka, even more now that she had just gotten back from a business trip. Shizuru also noticed _'the look'_, and smiled towards Yukino gratefully. "Fi-fine…then I guess I will see you later." Haruka said quickly, knowing that _'the look'_ would mean sleeping without _dessert_, and that, she didn't want.

Natsuki sighed in relief as she took a seat across from Shizuru on their own table. The waiter gave them their menus and she began reading it, unaware of Shizuru's scrutinizing gaze. _'How did I ever become so lucky as to have such a beauty having dinner with me? As much as I always hated my weak heart, I must say that if it wasn't for that, Natsuki would've probably never saved me and I would've never met her. I don't know what it is about her, but I feel like I've known her my whole life…'_

Natsuki looked up from her menu and blushed when she saw Shizuru's crimson eyes on her, quickly hiding her blush behind the menu, which elicited a teasing laugh from Shizuru, "Ara, why is Natsuki blushing?"

"No-nothing…" Natsuki stuttered from behind her menu. _'What is it about Shizuru that makes me feel like this? Never in my life have I felt the same intense passion for anyone. Even in a few days, I have fallen so deep in…love…could it be? Is it possible for a demon like me to love?'_

Their thoughts were interrupted when the waiter came back to take their order. As the night progressed, both of them enjoyed their meals and passed the time through conversation and occasional teasing from Shizuru, and a whole lot of blushing from Natsuki.

Sadly for both of them, the night ended quickly as Shizuru and Natsuki sat silently in the car on their way towards Natsuki's apartment, which was rather new since Natsuki had just gotten it that morning. Again, being a demon had its advantages. Natsuki had decided she would pick up the bike from the café the next morning.

"I...I had…fun tonight…" Natsuki said in a voice that was almost a whisper as she looked outside to the passing panorama as Shizuru drove on the starless night. Shizuru smiled softly upon hearing the girl's confession. She had realized that Natsuki had some 'issues' when talking about her feelings, so she knew this was actually a big step for her.

"I'm glad Natsuki. I also enjoyed our date." Shizuru said as she moved her free hand that was on the shift stick to grab Natsuki's. Natsuki froze upon the contact, but relaxed at the warmth that came from the brunette's hand on her own. Shizuru glanced quickly towards Natsuki, and felt relieved that Natsuki did not pull away and was smiling as well. She had hoped the move was not too rushed for Natsuki. _'Although we have kissed already…' _Shizuru reluctantly released Natsuki's hand as she came up to the apartment complex, which was rather large and luxurious.

"Thank you for tonight Natsuki." Shizuru said, but before Natsuki could say anything back, Shizuru moved towards Natsuki and planted a sweet kiss on the bluenette's lips. Natsuki pulled Shizuru into a deeper kiss, shocking Shizuru momentarily for her newfound fierceness. Their kiss continued until Shizuru pulled back, breathing hard as she gasped for breath. Natsuki's face was flushed, realizing she had been rather rough with the crimson-eyed beauty.

"I'm sorry Shizuru, I didn't mean to-" Natsuki tried to apologize but was unable to when Shizuru once more pulled her into a kiss. Natsuki did not know what was going on with her as her mind began to flood with images of events she had no memories of, but before she could make out the details, her mind got rid of the images as Shizuru pulled back, her breathing ragged.

"I should get going Natsuki…" Shizuru said as she looked straight towards the road, not meeting Natsuki's eyes. "Are you okay Shizuru?" Natsuki asked with consternation, confused at what had happened. "Yes, It's just that… I have a meeting at my father's company tomorrow morning, and it's getting late." Shizuru replied as she turned to look at Natsuki. Natsuki knew something was wrong, but decided against upsetting Shizuru, "Okay then, Good night Shizuru."

"Good night Natsuki." Shizuru replied as the bluenette left the car and walked towards the complex's door. Shizuru speed away quickly, not caring for speed limits or anything, she just wanted to get home.

* * *

"Therefore, it is necessary that we come up with a new budget for this year or we can…" The man's voice drowned out as Shizuru's mind wandered away from the meeting room.

Last night after getting home, she had taken a cold, _very_ cold shower, and tried to sleep, but found it impossible, her mind drifting away to what she saw as she kissed Natsuki.

_Shizuru walked down a green path, cherry blossoms flying through the air as birds sang with rejoice. She smiled as she came upon a small pond, which glittered under the bright sun. Shizuru found it a little strange that although the sun illuminated everything, she did not feel hot, but that was not important as she came up behind a winged creature that was sitting beside the pond. The creature's porcelain legs where pulled up against her, her large feathery wings, silky to the touch, where resting on her back as the creature looked down onto the pond to her own reflection. Shizuru came up beside the creature and smiled when she saw her own reflection standing beside what was now clearly a girl. Shizuru saw her own wings reflected on the water, her chestnut tresses blowing lightly with the breeze. The girl looked up to her, emerald eyes meeting her own crimson orbs. The angel spoke a single word as it reached out her hand, "Help." _

Shizuru shook her head as she tried clearing her mind of the memory. It was clear to her who the angel was, but she did not want to believe it. When the emerald eyes looked up to her asking for help, there was so much pain and despair in them that made Shizuru's heart hurt even now. Shizuru excused herself quickly as she left the room, leaving the executives stunned.

'_What's going on with me?' _Shizuru wondered as she looked to her own reflection on the bathroom's mirror. She was in the Fujino company because her father had asked that she be put up to date on the company's doing since she had been 'out of the loop' for some time. Shizuru breathed deeply as she flipped open her cell phone. _'I need to apologize to Natsuki. It's not her fault that my mind is playing games with me.'_

* * *

**-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-**

Natsuki turned on her bed, trying to ignore the knocking on her door, but it did not stop. After a few agonizing seconds of the annoying sound, Natsuki got up and walked to the door.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked the red-head that was smiling brightly at her. Nao had also moved in with Natsuki to the new apartment, saying that it would be better that way since they were still working together.

"I heard you had a date last night…did you get laid?" Natsuki rolled her eyes at Nao's question. Nao smirked, "I'm taking your eye-rolling as a no. When people get laid they are usually in a much better mood."

"Leave me the fuck alone Nao or I will blow your fucking ass off, understand?" Natsuki warned. After a horrible, almost-sleepless night, she was in no mood to deal with Nao. "As much as I hate to bother you, which I don't, we need to get to work. There is a meeting tonight for the big birds, and Fumi said we might get a lead to the bigger bird we are looking for. Meanwhile we have some other business to take care of." Nao said before leaving to the kitchen.

Natsuki sighed before slamming her door. She jumped back on the bed as she held the covers closely to her. _'What happened last night?' _Her mind raced with thoughts, but her cell phone's beeping interrupted her.

It was a text message from Shizuru.

**Good morning Natsuki. I am really sorry about leaving so suddenly last night. It was not your fault. Please do forgive me. Can I make it up to you? There is a play I want to see tonight, and I thought we could go together?**

Natsuki smiled unconsciously, glad that at least it wasn't she that had screwed up and that Shizuru was not mad at her. As much as plays bored her, she would do anything for Shizuru.

**That sounds like a plan. See you tonight.**

She pressed the sent button before getting off her bed. She had work to do.

* * *

Shizuru smiled when she saw the text message, relieved that Natsuki did not seem upset. She was once more sitting on the meeting room listening to the man finish his presentation. Reito looked up to her and smiled before excusing himself.

Reito walked towards the elevator in quick steps. He had just received a text message, and he did not like the contents one bit.

He entered his car and turned the engine, but was not surprised when a voice came beside him, "What are you going to do? We don't have much time."

"I realize this." Reito replied without moving his gaze from the road. "This is why I'm glad I'm not an Archangel. It must be a pain to have to find the person who can let you use your full power. What a joke." Nagi said as he stretched back in his seat. "Perhaps, but that is why they are more powerful than us. ." Reito said as he glanced to his white-haired companion. Reito and Nagi where both normal angels, not Archangels, which although made them weaker compared to them, gave them the advantage of being able to use their power more freely, without the need of what was called an "urn."

"Well, I guess, but either way, if Miyu can't have use of her full powers, we could be at a disadvantage…" Nagi said as they turned in to a road that lead to a shrine. As they came to a stop in front of the building a young blonde woman came towards them, dressed in the robes of a priestess. "Reito-san!" She greeted as she hugged the dark-haired angel. "Alyssa-chan, so good to see you again." Reito replied with a smile. Alyssa smiled warmly towards Nagi, who in turn smirked back. "Where is Miyu-san?" Reito asked as he looked around without finding the Archangel. "She's inside." Alyssa answered, her smile having disappeared with the mention of the light-haired woman.

Reito nodded and walked towards the temple, and frowned when he saw Miyu kneeling in front of her own shrine with tears. "I can't do it Reito." Miyu said without turning to look at the angel. Nagi had stayed outside with Alyssa since Reito wanted to speak with Miyu alone.

"There is no other choice Miyu. This is how its supposed to be, and you knew it from the beginning." Reito said calmly, not being able to imagine what was going on inside Miyu. He knew that Miyu loved Alyssa, it was how it was supposed to be, but she adored Alyssa so much that the thought of taking her made Miyu feel miserable.

"But she's so pure, I can't possibly…" Miyu started but was cut off by Reito, "Miyu, she is not a child, and she knows what her role is as well. She grew up knowing that one day she would help stop the apocalypse, and I doubt that she shares your worries."

Miyu stood up from her kneeling position and within a second, was in front of Reito, her ruby eyes piercing though him. "Do you have any idea how it is to love somebody with all your being, yet having to use them and put them in danger?" Miyu asked softly, almost to a whisper, "Of course you don't."

With that, Miyu turned and left the shrine. Leaving Reito stunned in the empty room.

"So how'd it go?" Nagi asked when Reito stepped out onto the garden where Nagi and Alyssa stood. "She is still worried for Alyssa-chan's being." Reito said as he came closer to Alyssa and wiped the tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"Don't worry Alyssa-chan, she will come around okay? She's just worried because as you know, your life will be in stake as soon as you become her urn." Reito said comfortingly as Alyssa nodded, "I know that, but I love Miyu, and I will do anything for her…"

Alyssa had known Miyu for all her life, all that she could remember, and ever since she had been old enough and had been informed about her duties as Miyu's urn, she had been rejoiced, but Miyu on the other hand, had grown distant from the girl.

"Oh my, Miyu-sama must be going cuckoo if she doesn't want to sleep with pretty little Alyssa-chan." Nagi said as Reito drove. "That is not the point of her worries Nagi. She is worried that something will happen to Alyssa-chan that could harm her." Reito responded. "Come on, she is not a child anymore, she will be okay. I bet Miyu-sama is scared of not satisfying her little princess." Nagi said with a smirk, which earned him a sharp glare from Reito. "Respect your superiors Nagi." Reito reprimanded. Although Alyssa was seventeen, Miyu still saw her as the little girl she had once saved, much to Alyssa's dismay.

"Fine fine. We are still having the meeting though right? I can't wait to find our precious long-lost Archangel." Nagi said, hoping the meeting had not been canceled due to Miyu's behavior. "Of course, that meeting is of dire importance. We have some information that could help us find her." Reito responded, his mood brightening instantly. If they found Gabriel, then they would have a better chance at winning against Mashiro.

Nagi nodded and looked outside though his window, a smirk forming in his lips. _'My superiors huh'? We shall see about that soon…'_

* * *

**Omake Time!**

**Nao**: Okay...why the hell am I the only one without a partner?

**Ookami Z**: Well…I'm waiting for the right moment…

**Natsuki**: No, actually it's because you're a slut.

**Nao**: Shut up Mutt! But why am I the only one without one? Like ShizNat? They have that. Why don't I?

**Ookami Z**: Well, because its fun to pair you up with different people?

**Nao**: "Fun"? No, not fun. _*looking through FF story archives* _Look! I am paired up with all kinds of people! What the hell were this people thinking?!

**Natsuki**: _*snickers*_ See? I told you that you were a slut. Sluts get paired with just about anybody.

**Nao**: Shut up! You _*points at author*_ even paired me up with Nina in one of your stories! Where is she?

**Ookami Z**: ...She doesn't exist here. I'm trying to keep only Mai-HiME characters here. Gomen Nao-chan...

**Nao**: Don't "Nao-chan" me! Everybody is always pairing me up with different people! Don't you think I have a heart? Some even pair me with the mutt!!!

_*Natsuki runs off to the bathroom to vomit as Shizuru begins a frantic search to hunt down said authors.*_

**Ookami Z**: Well, let's just wait to see who you end up with.

**Nao**: And the options are?

**Ookami Z**: ....It's a secret….

_*Nao glares at author as she materializes her metal claws.*_

**Ookami Z**: _*Gulp*_ Na-Nao...I promise it won't be bad...

* * *

**A/N: Please review!!! Thanks for reading. I just thought an Omake would be funny to write, and it's my first!!! I'm no longer an Omake Virgin!!! Hehehehehe :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to thank all of you for the awesome reviews I have received. Thank you so very much, for it really motivates me to write and update fast. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**I want to thank my buddy Jose because he edited this for me. Gracias bro!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or the characters here. Sunrise Does. I do own this story.**

_**Apocalypse Angels**_

**6**

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, she has yet to take the girl as her urn. If we act now, we can keep her from unleashing her full powers."_

"_Very well. If I have control over Uriel, the apocalypse will be a success. Not only will the angel's numbers have decreased but also their power."_

"_Now you will have control over not one, but two archangels. Nobody will stop the apocalypse now…By the way, her real name is Miyu."_

Nagi smirked as he flipped his phone off. _'It's show time!'_

* * *

"Where are you going?" Nao asked as she looked up from her cell phone as Natsuki walked towards the door. Nao's eyebrow lifted as she smirked when she saw Natsuki's attire, "My my, does Natsuki-sama have a special date tonight?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes and blushed, "It's none of your business." Nao shrugged, "I was just saying, I myself am too tired to go out, today was quite a hard day." The two demons had led a small group of elite hell-soldiers to raid a group of witches that had been trying to fool Mashiro with fake contracts and such, and the price they paid was death.

"Well, it was hard for you because you insisted on giving them a slow death." Natsuki said as she fixed her shirt collar. She wasn't sure how to dress properly for a theater performance, being as how she had never been to one, so she opted for a white long-sleeve shirt with blue streaks and black dress pants.

Nao snorted, "Please, I just wanted to have fun with those guys. Remember the good ol' days when you loved to dismember your victims as well? I wonder what went wrong and made you a softie? All you did was shot their brains off, but it wasn't too fun." Natsuki materialized one of her guns and pointed it straight at Nao, "Shut up or you'll see how fun it is."

"Whatever virgin Natsuki. It's not my fault you are going all softie." Nao retorted before disappearing in a puff of smoke that dissipated quickly. Natsuki lowered her hand, the gun disappearing immediately, before exiting the apartment. _'Am I really going soft?' _she asked herself as she walked towards Shizuru's vehicle.

"Ara ara, Natsuki looks so beautiful. Did she dress up just for me?" Shizuru teased as the bluenette entered her car. Natsuki blushed, "Why wouldn't I?" The girl's sincerity caught Shizuru by surprise, causing her cheeks to blush as well. Natsuki leaned in to kiss the brunette tenderly, their kiss deepening until Natsuki pulled back, "We better go or we'll be late." Shizuru smiled, "Very well, but Natsuki owes me the continuation."

They pulled away from the apartment complex and began their trip towards the theater.

* * *

Nao walked towards a nearby bar but stopped when she picked up the soft cries of a girl. She looked around and realized the sound was coming from a darkly-lit alleyway. Nao, having heightened senses which allowed her to hear and see better than a human, quickly moved to hide behind a large trash container and sat quietly to listen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" The girl's pleads were silenced with the loud sound of fist meeting soft skin. Nao flinched slightly when she saw a pink-haired girl lying on the floor and holding her bruised cheek. A spiky-haired man towered above her with a frown, "Shut up damn it! If we screw this up Mashiro-sama will destroy us!" The girl shook her head, "Sorry, sorry…" Nao felt her blood boiling inside of her at the sight. She decided she wasn't gonna stay and watch.

"But…I-I was thinking we could…maybe you shouldn't do that to her…" Shiho said with fear, hoping to change the man's mind about what to do with the captive they were going to get. Tate clenched his fist, "Mashiro-sama said I could do anything I wanted as long as she was alive. So shut the fuck up!" Tate raised his fist to strike the girl again but was stopped when he felt burning strings around his arm. He turned to find a red-haired girl glaring at him, her lime-colored eyes piercing thorough him like a deadly arrow.

Tate smirked, "And just who might this lovely lady be?" The strings that came from the girl's metal claws tightened as she pulled back, but Tate materialized a sword on his free hand and threw it against Nao, making her jump aside to evade the hit, and releasing his arm. Shiho watched terrified as Tate turned fully towards the stranger. "What the hell are you?" Tate asked as the sword appeared in his hand again. Nao smirked, enjoying the adrenaline of a fight. She knew Tate must've been either a demon or a wizard, and she was about to find out. Nao did not reply as she turned her gaze to the girl, "Let her go." She ordered but was met with a malicious laugh, "I would love to, but I am afraid she is mine. If you want to save her, then you will have to go through me." Tate retorted. Although he hated Shiho and wished to get rid of her, he had vowed that he would one day kill her himself, and was not about to let a stranger take that from him. Nao shrugged and smiled shortly to the girl before turning to Tate. Shiho was stunned by the girl's smile, and more than that, her eyes. The lime-eyes held unspoken words that gave her the feeling of security she hadn't felt for a long time.

Nao swung her arm to attack Tate as he dashed towards her with sword in hand, but both were halted when Fumi appeared in front of them.

"Stop." She said without raising her volume, but they did as told, "You are not to fight each other."

Tate growled, "Let me kill this insolent. This bitch tried interfering with the mission." Fumi sighed, "This is Yuuki Nao. The second horseman. You are to respect your superior." Nao smirked at the mentioning of her position. She could never get enough of that. Tate laughed, "You can't be serious. You make me the third and you make _that_ the second?" he asked as he pointed towards Nao with disgust. It was not surprising that he hadn't met the horseman before, being as how they rarely met with other demons unless it was for a job ordered by Mashiro. The Queen of Hell had decided it was better to keep them apart until it was necessary. Shiho picked herself up from the ground and walked towards Nao. "Thank you Yuuki-san." She said as she bowed down to the second horseman. Nao blushed but quickly recovered herself after remembering who was around her. Nao just nodded and waved her hand dismissively, "No Problem."

"If you want to fight, you may do so in your own time, but right now you have a mission to complete, and Yuuki is in charge." Fumi said as she turned to the only man in their conversation. Tate looked down submissively, not wanting to anger the angel of death. "Mission? I wasn't informed." Nao said as she stepped towards Fumi. "You are to go to Uriel's shrine and capture her urn." Fumi responded.

"Shrine? You know we can't go in there. And an Archangel's urn? You've got to be kidding me." Nao contended. Everyone knew that an Angel's urn shared the angel's own lifeline, which meant they were basically immortal. "The urn has not been taken yet, so that will not be a problem. We also have a human under contract that is familiar with your target and will lure her out from the shrine so that you can capture her. There should be no other inconvenience for your mission to be a success." Fumi replied before turning towards Tate, "Follow your leader's lead or I will be forced to come back and show you proper manners." Tate nodded obediently before Fumi disappeared. Nao stalked up to Tate, and held his chin up with her metal claw, "You are under my power now, and if I see you hurting her once more, I will shred you to pieces understand?" Tate gritted his teeth as he met Nao's intense glare, but looked away, "Fine."

Nao smirked and began walking away before her cell phone vibrated inside her pocket.

"Hello?"

"_This mission must stay a secret okay? You are not to inform Kuga about this."_

Nao felt a shiver run down her spine at the cold voice of Mashiro, "Understood."

"_If I find out you told her about it, it will not be good for you okay? Yuuichi and Munakata do not worry me because they have no contact with Kuga either way, so just make sure to keep your mouth shut." _With that, Mashiro hung up and left Nao confused. Why didn't she want Natsuki to find out? _'Oh well, I need to save my skin, and if that means keeping secrets from the mutt, then I'm all for it.' _Nao turned to the two that waited behind her, "We have a mission to complete, so let's go." Tate and Shiho both followed their leader, Tate cursing the red-head as Shiho admired her.

* * *

"Is something bothering Natsuki?" Shizuru asked when she noticed Natsuki had not been too talkative during their car ride. Natsuki shook her head, "No, I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Well, thank you for coming with me even though you were tired." Shizuru said with a soft smile which was returned by Natsuki. As they got closer to the theater, Shizuru's cell phone went off.

Shizuru glanced to her cell phone quickly and sighed before answering. "Yes mother?"

"_Shizuru, you need to come to the house immediately. You're father is not doing good and the doctor said he probably won't survive much longer." _

Natsuki saw Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise before hanging up. "I'm sorry Natsuki, I need to go see my father." Shizuru said as she did a u-turn in the road, not caring about traffic laws. "Don't worry about it, as long as I can be with you it all works for me." Natsuki replied sweetly, which helped Shizuru to calm down as she drove towards the Fujino mansion.

Shizuru walked into the mansion without acknowledging her mother or the other people who were standing in the middle of the large living room with worried faces. Mika tried to go near her daughter but did not catch up to her, since the brunette was already going up the stairs towards her father's room. Natsuki followed closely behind. When Shizuru opened the door, Natsuki stepped to the side to let Shizuru be with her father in private but Shizuru took her hand and took her into the room with her.

"Otou-san!" Shizuru called as she ran to her father's bedside. Masao Fujino, the once great leader of one of the biggest companies in Japan, laid on the bed with his eyes halfway closed. His ragged breathing that was aided by a machine started to quicken when he smiled at the presence of his daughter. "Shizu-chan…" Masao muttered, not able to speak too well. "Otou-san, I'm here, please be strong and don't leave me…" Tears began to run down Shizuru's porcelain cheeks as she grabbed her father's fragile hand. Natsuki felt her heart clench at the sight of her beloved crying. She stepped forward and placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder lovingly.

Masao's sight was too deteriorated to see Natsuki clearly, but he did see her. "It's an angel…" He said as he smiled up to the bluenette, "Shizu-chan, don't worry, I won't leave you alone…you…you have an angel to take care of you…" Natsuki was surprised at the man's words, _'He must be pretty close to the end if he mistakes a demon for an angel. It's true that when people are about to cross over they are more sensitive to supernatural forces, but he must be pretty gone if he is mistaking me for an angel.'_

Shizuru smiled softly, knowing that her father couldn't stay much longer and that she needed to be strong for him, "Yes Otou-san, she is my angel."

Masao coughed violently before he could speak again, his voice hardly audible, "Shizu-chan, please forgive me for everything…"

Shizuru shook her head, "There is nothing to forgive Otou-san." She held her father's hand tightly, "I love you Otou-san…"

Masao smiled, "I love you too Shizu-chan…remember to do everything…to…be happy…" Shizuru felt her father's hand tighten around her own as he began to cough violently again until he stopped and his hand fell away from Shizuru's. Natsuki saw the flash of light around the man before he disappeared, and knelt down to hold Shizuru as she began to release all she had held in for her father.

* * *

**-KNOCK-KNOCK-**

Alyssa hurried to open the temple door where she found Akane.

"Akane-san! What a surprise to see you here, please come in." Alyssa greeted as she led the girl inside. Miyu had warned her about letting strangers inside while she was gone, but Akane was no stranger. Akane looked around the empty temple, "Where is Miyu-san?"

"She had some business to take care of, but will be back later. Do you want some tea?" Alyssa asked politely. Akane smiled and shook her head, "No thank you Alyssa-chan, I was actually wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me to the restaurant since Kazu-kun wishes to speak to you but he can't come here himself, so we thought we'd invite you for dinner there and then you two could talk." Alyssa pondered about this, _'Miyu will be upset if I leave…but then again she might not care being as how she has been distant from me lately…I don't see the damage done.' _Alyssa grinned, "I'd love to!"

Akane led the blonde girl outside, her heart beating rapidly. _'I am giving Alyssa-chan over to the devil…why did it all turn out this way? But it's all for Kazu-kun…' _Akane had signed a contract with Mashiro in exchange for Kazuya's cancer to be cured.

Alyssa shivered slightly when a cold breeze hit her, _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…' _

Nao smirked when she saw the two girls walking towards them. Tate was driving a large black van and they were parked across the road away from the temple. Shiho and Nao waited until they were closer. Nao glanced towards Shiho and caught her staring at her, making both of them blush. "Time to work." She said as she motioned for Shiho to follow her.

Alyssa walked side-by-side by Akane until the brunette stopped. "Akane-san?" Alyssa asked but turned when she heard footsteps coming towards them. The lights above them were suddenly shattered by a piercing-sound, making Alyssa scream. "Ahh-!" Her scream was muffled when a pair of cold hands covered her mouth. She froze when she felt warm breath on her ear and a feminine voice, "Don't scream darling. This won't be too bad."

Nao smirked as she took the girl away towards the van as Shiho followed her. Shiho quickly opened the doors and they all jumped in. "Drive." She ordered and Tate sped away.

* * *

"Basically, you are saying that we have no chance of winning if Miyu doesn't activate her powers, am I correct?" Yukariko asked as she watched Reito who was sitting across from her on the large circular table. The Archangel's council had allowed Reito to join and to appear as an Archangel while they found Gabriel.

Reito only nodded. The angels all turned to look at the cerulean-haired angel that met their gazes with an intense glare, "We have no chance either way, with or without me, until we find Gabriel. And even if we do find her, without Michael, Gabriel will be powerless and won't stand a chance against Lucifer. All we can hope to do is to delay the Apocalypse." Miyu stated, making the angels feel the air drop in temperature at her icy tone.

"Miyu, you just need to chill down and take Alyssa-chan to bed." Midori said with a smirk, not letting Miyu's pessimistic, although realistic, comment drag her down. "I bet you will have a lot of fun with it anyways. I sure did and _do_ with Yohko." The Red-headed angel added as the angels around her blushed. Yes, Midori loved to provide more information that what was necessary. "Midori, sex is not why an Archangel get's its powers. You do realize that it is the significance of a person giving themselves to another completely is what activates the powers correct?" Yukariko asked the giddy red-head who only nodded in reply.

Mikoto cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention, "Whether Miyu sleeps with Alyssa or not will not matter if we don't have Gabriel. As harsh as Miyu's words were, is it the truth, and we all know this." Everyone listened intently to the girl as she continued, "You all are aware that unless we find both Gabriel and Michael, we won't be able to stop Lucifer. I know it is difficult and a hard subject to talk about, but we must remember that over two decades have passed since we lost Michael, and unless we find her, we won't win."

Sighs were heard around the table. "Mikoto is right. There is no other way to win unless we find Michael. We have only searched for Gabriel, but we know that they are each other's urns, and hopefully, once we find Gabriel, we will find Michael and bring her back to us." Akira said as she glanced around the table to meet the angel's eyes. They all nodded in agreement. "The time is running out, we need to find them soon, really soon."

* * *

"_I know it might sound inappropriate for me to say this right now, but I think this is the perfect time for you to try to get Shizuru. She is hurt right now and needs a man to console her." _Natsuki turned when her sensitive hearing heard Shizuru's mother as she spoke with a young man that was in the house. Shizuru was crying in Natsuki's arms as they sat on a large sofa in the den after Shizuru having announced her father's death. It was late into the night but many associates and family friends had come to give their consolations to the deceased's family. The funeral would be held the next day but people where already there trying to offer support.

The young man whom Mika was talking to nodded, "Yes Mika-san, I won't let this opportunity slip away." He did not find it surprising that Mika did not seem too upset about her husband's death since he knew the woman was cold-hearted and had never loved her husband. Ichiro walked towards Shizuru and was met with Natsuki's deathly glare. Ichiro was taken back but recovered quickly, "Shizuru-san, I am sorry for your lost."

Shizuru looked up and was too depressed to even remember how much she despised the man, "Thank you Ichiro-san." Ichiro placed his hand in Shizuru's shoulder, which did not go well with Natsuki, but as much as she wanted to shoot his brains off at the moment, Shizuru did not need any more drama. "Shizuru-san, if there is anything you need, please remember I'm here for you okay?" Ichiro said with sweetness gushing in his words. Natsuki wanted to puke.

'_You are sooo lucky that Shizuru needs me right now, or I would materialize my guns right now and shoot so many holes in you that you will be called Mr. Sponge-chiro Fucked-up Pants…' _Natsuki mused to herself as she glared at the man. Shizuru nodded and smiled weakly, "Ookini Ichiro-san…"

Ichiro smirked towards Natsuki before turning and going back to Mika.

'_This is going to be a long night…'_ Natsuki thought as she continued to comfort Shizuru. _'But it's worth it if I can be with you…' _

* * *

After the meeting, Miyu hurried home and felt an eerie aura as she entered the shrine. In the garden floor, she spotted a black envelope. Her heart began to beat wildly as she reach down for the letter, immediately recognizing the seal on the letter that had a pair of dark wings. She opened it hurriedly.

_I have your beloved. You know where to come to find her. Hurry though, you don't want to keep me waiting._

_M._

Miyu crumbled the letter in her hands as tears fell to the ground. _'This is my fault, if only I had taken her, this wouldn't have happened…It's all my fault.' _Miyu dropped the letter and went off to where Alyssa was being held.

Hell.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Thanks for reading and please review. I love your feedback, and like I've said before, it really does motivate me to update quicker. I hope you all have a merry christmas and a happy new year! A new year is a new beginning!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SORRY! I really apologize for the late update but I have gotten so caught up in the other stories, that it took my muse some time to get back on track with this story. This is a really short chapter because I really wanted to update and this needed to happen. What is it called, a "filler chapter"? I'm not sure. But either way, I hope you like it :D**

**& Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter. I REALLY appreciate it! Love you guys!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or the characters here. Sunrise Does. I do own this story.**

_**Apocalypse Angels**_

**7**

**-RING-RING-**

"Mikoto…" A sleep-filled voice called as soft snores sounded through the room. The phone kept ringing as the shuffling of sheets could be heard accompanied with a louder voice, "Mikoto…get up…your cell phone!"

Mikoto's golden eyes snapped open when Mai began to shake the black-haired girl awake. "Mai…" Mikoto grumbled as she stretched her arm and took her cell phone from the bed-side table.

"Moshi-Moshi."

"_Mikoto. There is a disturbance at the gates. We need your assistance immediately." _

Midori's urgent voice brought the girl to full alertness as she jumped up from the bed. Without responding back to the caller, she flipped the phone off and rushed to pick up her t-shirt and pants that had been left sprawled on the floor carelessly after a night of passion with Mai.

"Mikoto? What's wrong?" Mai asked with evident worry as she sat up on the bed, holding the sheet against her chest. "There is an emergency at the gates. I will be back as soon as I can." Mikoto answered before jumping on the bed and kissing Mai quickly and dashing off.

Mai sighed as she laid back on the bed. It was nothing new to her being as how quite often, Mikoto was called for angelical duties at different times, sometimes even interrupting their intimate sessions. Mai had been aware of Mikoto's true identity and her own role in everything, and although she had been surprised at first, she had been happy to know that no matter what, in every life she would always be with Mikoto.

-------

"Miyu!" Mikoto ran towards the gate where Miyu was being held off by Midori and Akira with difficulty. "Let me go!" Miyu screamed as tears ran down her face, her strength running out as the two archangels fought to keep her in place. The Gates of Hell where in the center point of the seven shrines that were powered by the archangels. Since Michael and Gabriel had disappeared, the gates had been weakened and soon, without the other power sources, they would snap open, allowing the Apocalypse to begin.

"Mashiro has taken Alyssa captive." Yukariko informed Mikoto as she came up beside the dark-haired angel. Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise at the news. Without Alyssa, Miyu would be useless and her powers would not be waken to their full potential. The struggling cerulean-haired angel managed to break free from the grasp of the two women and ran towards the gate, but fell to the ground unconscious when Mikoto came up behind her and touched her shoulder lightly. Mikoto had the ability of appeasing the other Archangels with a touch, rendering them unconscious when they were uncontrollable. While angels were not allowed in Hell, Archangels were capable of entering the abyss, but not able to come out without the help of the other archangels, for once in Hell, they were vulnerable to Mashiro's power.

Midori picked her up easily. "We need to find Gabriel and get Alyssa back. It is the only way." The red-haired angel said as she disappeared off with Miyu. Out of all the Archangels, Gabriel was the only one capable of going back and forth between Hell, Earth, and Heaven, without the assistance of the other angels. Yukariko sighed, "If we find Gabriel, even if her powers aren't fully activated, she should be able to travel to hell and get Michael and Alyssa back. But unless we find her soon, it will all be over before it begins."

Mikoto flinched slightly at the mention of Michael's name. The Archangel had been lost during the beginning of the current life cycle and had fallen onto the hands of Mashiro, and concurrently, Gabriel's human form had been lost to the angel's eyes as well. It was a tragedy that had haunted them all for years as they stood back and watched it all happen, unable to do anything about it.

"We will find them. We must." Akira assured them. She knew that if they didn't, this would be their last life.

-------

Shizuru walked into the board room with steady and firm steps. Her black skirt and matching jacket were impeccable as she looked around the room at the different facial expressions of the board members. While some gave her sad and mournful looks, others looked at her with grim expressions. Most of them had no problem with Shizuru taking over the company, while others who had been aware of the circumstances of the heiress' disownment, looked down upon her.

She motioned with a swift movement of her hand for them to be seated as she began to speak. "As you all know, my father passed away last night, and while my heart desired to stay by his side, I found no use for that. I know he would've wanted me to keep his life's work going no matter what, and it is that reason why I have called you all forth this morning." Her dispassionate tone of voice took some by surprise, but Shizuru was not one known for intemperate behavior. Even in bedlam, her equanimity was the thing that would help keep them afloat.

"Fujino-san," A corpulent man named Kenta interrupted, "I understand that it was your father's wish for you to take over the company, but I see it fit that we take a vote for that. While your father was the owner and this is your inheritance, we as board members should have a say in it also." Shizuru smiled placidly, "Am I to guess that Kenta-san wishes to nominate himself for the position of CEO?"

"Well, I-" Kenta stuttered as he blushed, thinking it would be his second chance to prove himself worthy, but Shizuru beat him to it. "Kenta-san, should I recapitulate to the board how it was that you almost brought the company to bankruptcy three years ago when my father put you in charge of public affairs? How it is that you are still in the board is a mystery even to me, but let me assure you that I won't let such great danger come about the company again."

Kenta looked away embarrassedly as he boiled in anger. He did not need to be reminded of the event. Pleased to see the man had given up, Shizuru continued to address the board, "I do not wish to flout the judgment any of you may have, but I do expect that my father's will be respected. Is there anyone else who wishes to abate his wish?"

The room was silent for long seconds as everyone stood motionless until Reito's soft chuckle broke the silence. "I don't see why this should be delayed any longer Shizuru-san. I do believe I speak for the rest when I say that your father could not have chosen anyone better than his daughter to take over the company he worked so hard to create. We are all aware of your recondite principles and skills in business, which are far from novice, so I don't see why anyone should have an argument against you." He glanced towards Kenta as he spoke to emphasize his point, but then took a seat as the rest of the members nodded in agreement to Reito's speech.

"Ara, there is no need for adulation. I just want to do my job to bring this company to the efficacious state where my father wanted it." Shizuru replied to Reito's munificent words. The meeting only lasted for a few more minutes as Shizuru answered the few questions some members had. After the meeting, Reito approached the brunette.

"I wish to offer my condolences Shizuru-san, do forgive me for not having a chance until now." He said as he laid his hand on her shoulder gently. "Ookini Reito-san. There is no need to apologize, although I do wish to thank you for backing me up. I did not wish to embarrass Kenta-san, but I am not in the mood to deal with foolishness." Shizuru said as she picked up a binder from the table.

Reito shook his head, "No need to thank me Shizuru-san. We are here to help each other." Shizuru smiled and headed out as Reito followed. "Will you be heading back to the mansion Shizuru-san?" The brunette shook her head, "Not right now, I need to go visit a shrine and ask them about a ceremony for my father's burial which is taking place tomorrow."

"I see. Would you like a ride there?" Reito asked as they stepped onto the elevator. "Ookini Reito-san, but Natsuki should be waiting for me outside." The heiress replied with a small smile, "But nevertheless, I appreciate the offer."

Reito smiled, "I'm here for you Shizuru-san. Always."

The elevator's door slid open and the pair stepped out, "Ookini." Shizuru said before turning and leaving towards the parking lot. Through the glass doors that led to the exterior, Reito could see the outline of a girl leaning against Shizuru's vehicle. He smiled, _'Young love.'_

-------

'_Damn it spider. I swear if you don't pick up I will-'_ The demon's thinking as she held her cell phone to her ear, waiting for the redhead to pick up, where interrupted when the soft sound of footsteps came towards her.

"_I'm sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time. If you need assistance, please call directory assistance. This is a recording."_

Natsuki flipped her phone off and placed it in her jacket pocket. "Done?" She asked turning to Shizuru who had just reached the car. "Yes, thank you for waiting." Shizuru replied as she opened the door to her car and entered. Natsuki followed suit and within seconds was sitting comfortably next to the brunette. Shizuru began to drive and as they shared a silent ride, Natsuki once more took out her cell phone and tried texting the redhead.

**You better return my calls or text me back soon or when I find you I will rip you apart. You can't ignore your superior like this spider!**

Content with her message, Natsuki pressed send and placed the phone back into her pocket. It was the hundredth message she had sent to the girl who had gone MIA, but not one had been returned. Same story with the calls. "So…did everything go well?" Natsuki asked when the silence became uncomfortable.

"For the most part. Nothing I couldn't handle though." Shizuru answered without taking her eyes off the road. Natsuki glanced to the brunette and found her gaze set straight on the road. Her slender finger tightened around the steering wheel. _'That's not good. She's been really tense, I guess that must happen when you lose someone dear to you.' _Natsuki felt bad for not being able to understand what Shizuru was going through since she had never experienced pain or sadness like a human. As a matter of fact, she had never had any emotions that were not rage until she met Shizuru. Demons weren't crafted for emotions, they were made to kill without remorse, yet Natsuki had begun to have feelings, some she couldn't decipher their meanings, but it had all started with the brunette.

"Shizuru I-" Natsuki began to speak but Shizuru brought the car to a sudden halt. "We're here." She said before stepping out from the vehicle. Natsuki followed but stood beside the car, "I'll wait for you." Shizuru turned to her, setting eyes on her for the first time since they'd entered the car, and Natsuki felt a lump on her throat. The sadness that was visible on Shizuru's eyes spoke louder than any command Natsuki had ever received. Shizuru only nodded and began to walk away, but froze when she felt a warm hand on her wrist, "I'm sorry. Can I go with you?" Natsuki blurted out, and felt like smacking herself and beating herself to a pulp for saying it. Now she couldn't even back off and she would die. Shizuru would realize she was a demon and Mashiro would kill her if the flames didn't kill her off first.

'_Smooth move Natsuki.'_

But it was worth it. Shizuru smiled and took Natsuki's hand. She hadn't meant to be cold towards the brunette, but all the emotion she kept bottled up inside wouldn't let her be open and honest with her. She didn't want to seem like a needy girl and scare her away. She had been taught to never depend on anyone, because the only person who wouldn't fail her, was herself. _'Yet this feels so right.' _Shizuru decided as the walked up the steps towards the shrine.

Natsuki walked beside Shizuru and felt the air surrounding her become warmer as they stepped up. _'Wait. I thought if you went higher up in altitude, it would be colder? But then I guess the flames that might engulf me would be warm. Damn I hope Nao was wrong about that.'_ "Ookini Natsuki. I appreciate that you're coming with me." Shizuru's sudden voice brought Natsuki back from her reverie and worrying. "Yea. No problem."

As they neared the Torii that marked the entrance of holy ground, Natsuki felt her heart's beating increase drastically. She felt a droplet of sweat travel from her forehead down to her neckline. _'Well, if this is the end, at least this past few days I've spent with Shizuru were better than anything I lived before.' _

"I love you Shizuru."

The brunette stopped and turned to Natsuki. "I-I…" Shizuru was left speechless as the stood underneath the shrine's gate. Without saying another word, Natsuki leaned in and captured Shizuru's lips in a soft kiss. It lasted for several seconds until Natsuki pulled back slowly, and taking Shizuru's hand in her own, stepped inside the shrine's holy ground.

-------

Shiho could not stop looking at the second horseman. At the moment, Nao was sitting across from her on a chair as she filed her nails for what seemed the hundredth time that day. Or night. The concept of day and night did not exist in the place they were at.

Hell was always hell. No matter day or night.

"So what's your deal with spikes?" Nao asked suddenly looking up to meet the girl's gaze that she had been aware of for the last couple of hours to be resting on her. Shiho looked down with a frown, making Nao feel guilty for asking. "I…well, I used to be in love with him." Shiho answered softly, "and I made a horrible mistake."

Nao shifted in her seat, "What mistake?" Shiho looked up to meet the red-head's piercing lime orbs, "I sold my soul to Mashiro-sama in exchange to be with him forever." A single tear ran down Shiho's cheek as she continued, "He didn't want me. He was in love with someone else. So when that happened, he made a contract with Mashiro-sama to get rid of me but Mashiro-sama tricked him and me both. Now we are both destined to be together forever, but there is nothing more than hate and pain."

Moving on its own accord, Nao's body suddenly moved towards the girl and gently cleared the tear that left a moist trail in the girl's porcelain cheek. "I'm sorry." Nao's voice was full of care, an emotion Shiho had long forgotten about.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tate's enraged voice brought Shiho down from her perfect world and soured Nao's mood. "What does it look like I'm doing?" The red-head asked as she turned away from Shiho to face Tate. The warmth of her hands in Shiho's cheek was immediately missed. "You better get your filthy hands off Shiho. You might be a superior to me, but that doesn't give you the right to think you can take what is mine." Tate spoke bitterly. No, he wasn't letting the bitch take his only entertainment away. If he was doomed to be with Shiho for eternity, he would at least make her pay by making her life a living hell. Even more than it already was.

"You can't tell me what to do pretty boy. I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you're right. I'm your superior so you better start watching it. Fumi said we couldn't fight during a mission but right now there's no mission. I will rip you apart spikes." Metal claws materialized as Nao spoke. The blonde man did not wait and materialized his sword, "Bring it on bitch."

-------

"Oh my, and here I thought that heavenly creatures loved for ever. I guess she doesn't love you." Mashiro said with a smirk as she ran the cold tip of her index finger down the blonde girl's naked back. Alyssa shivered at the contact and continued to cry. Her hands were tied above her to a suspending cable and she had been stripped naked to entertain Mashiro. "Ple-please…let me…go." The blonde teen begged again, but Mashiro only laughed, "Why do you waste you precious energy asking for such foolishness?"

Tears continued to stream down the girl's face as Mashiro's finger continued to travel down her back until it reached the curve of her firmly shaped bottom. "I wonder why Uriel, or should I say Miyu, didn't want to take such beautiful girl like you to bed. You are definitely beautiful enough." Alyssa's fist tightened as she felt Mashiro's finger trace every curve of her bottom before traveling back up and moving to the front. "Sometimes angels are too good for their own good. Look at you, you're definitely hot enough to eat." Alyssa whimpered when she felt Mashiro's tongue on her neck. "Please…let me go…" She begged desperately as she felt Mashiro's wet tongue traveling ever-so-slowly towards her breast.

**-BOOM!-**

A loud crash caught Mashiro's attention and made her back away from Alyssa. "What the fuck?!" She asked angrily as she began to walk towards the area where the sound came from. Alyssa released the breath she did not realize she had been holding as she saw the woman disappear in a cloud of smoke that quickly dispersed on to the hot air. _'Miyu. Please help me. I need you.' She prayed silently hoping that someway, the angel would hear her._

_-------_

"There better be a good reason why you have interrupted my fun." Mashiro said as she appeared on the scene, but did not move when she took the sight before her. Blood was splattered all over the rocky walls along with pieces of rock lying across carelessly. "What happened here?" she asked to no one in particular as it seemed the area was empty. She took a few steps forward and soon found a trail of blood leading to a gap I the wall that did not exist before. Mashiro stepped inside and the echoes of grunts and voices could be heard.

Quickening her step, Mashiro soon reached the scene of death she had been expecting. Nao held her third horseman by his neck against the wall with her claws submerged in blood. A blood stained sword, which Mashiro recognized to be Tate's, laid on the ground carelessly as the man's whimpers reached her ears. "Beg for forgiveness you bastard. Or I swear I will shred you to pieces." Nao warned as he tightened her claws around the man's neck. She felt a warm and steady stream of blood flowing through her face and could feel the wound from the stab she had received begin to weight her down. She had to finish it soon before she collapsed.

"I-I'm sor-so-sorry." Tate's words were full of anger and hate but he said them anyway. His life depended on it. Content with the reply, Nao released the man and turned around where Shiho quickly captured her in an embrace where she was tempted to collapsed, but seeing Mashiro, decided against it. Mashiro only smirked and decided to ask her when they got out of the cave Nao had created, or so she guessed. Mashiro lead the pair of girls outside, leaving Tate, but his voice brought their attention back to him.

"You bitch!" He screamed loudly with the last energy he had. Nao turned slightly to see the man she had just beaten, but it was too late to protect herself. She only saw a glimpse of the shiny metal star that flew straight at her. She only had enough time to move Shiho out of the way but she was unable to cover herself as she felt the excruciating pain hitting her face.

Her scream filled the hot air of hell.

* * *

**A/N: LOL yea, I know my sound effects suck. But oh well, please review! I really want to know what you think. I really appreciate feedback and it makes me feel like people actually want an update. Well, sorry again for the late update and I hope you liked it :D**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow, this update came sooner than I expected :P . I hope you enjoy it as this story is coming to an end. Thank you to all of those who read my stories, and especially those who review. It really does make me happy to read reviews :D **

**This chapter is dedicated to FiferRose who is my bestest friend in the world wide life lol :P And if you're into twilight stories or supernatural, then check her stories out. They're like the bestest :D like her! Is bestest even a word? Well, either way, this goes for you Chelsea :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or the characters here. Sunrise Does. I do own this story.**

_**Apocalypse Angels**_

**8**

"_Shizuru, are you crying?" _

_The wind blew softly against the grassy plain and the speaker's cobalt tresses tried flying away with it but failed again and again. _

"_Perhaps a little."_

_The response, although being meant to be comical, was taken seriously by the cobalt haired angel who straightened up from her lying position against her lover. _

"_Is it because it's almost time to go again?" She asked, to which she received a sad smile, "I would lie if I told you that didn't have anything to do with it." _

"_Oh Shizuru," The angel began as she lifted her hand to gently caress her lover's porcelain cheek, "You always get emotional when we have to go back. But you know we will see each other again." _

_The angel whose head was adorned with chestnut locks of hair that rested against her shoulders buried her face inside her lover's mane. Inhaling the sweet odor she sighed, "But oh so long we must wait. Why must the wait be so unbearable?"_

_Natsuki laughed softly, her laughter like a melody in the heavenly ground. "The years for mortals are mere minutes for us. In no time we shall be together again."_

"_Ookini Natsuki. You always know the right thing to say." Shizuru said as she pulled back and faced her lover, "but there is something else bothering me. I have sadness within my heart that I am unable to explain."_

_The cobalt haired angel frowned upon seeing her lover's worry. "What is it Shizuru? Try to explain and perhaps I can help."_

"_I have a feeling of worry I am unable to get rid of. I don't know why, but I feel like I must hold you and not let you go, for this could be the last time." Shizuru's words were filled with angst and worry as she looked deep within the emerald orbs that stood before her. _

"_You're silly Shizuru." Natsuki responded, once again taking her place in the brunette's hold as she laid her body against the angel's own. Shizuru sighed and leaned back onto the cherry tree which they were sitting under. "Does Natsuki think so?" She asked as she ran her hand up and down the girl's arm lovingly._

"_I do. You know there is nothing that can keep us apart. We are part of one, and will always find each other no matter what. In any life, we will always be together." _

_A tear streamed down from Shizuru's eye again upon hearing her lover's words. _

"_You're right Natsuki. Nothing can keep us apart."_

_-------_

Natsuki felt a throbbing pain in her head as she attempted to open her eyes, but the heaviness of her eyelids did not allow her. She groaned and tried to move to her side but found her body to remain non-responsive to her commands. A couple of seconds passed before sleep overtook Natsuki once more.

But before the powerful force of sleep took over her, Natsuki heard a faraway voice calling her name.

"Natsuki." It repeated over and over, but she did not answer.

-------

"_Come on Nat-chan, we need to hurry." Saeko's voice reached Natsuki who came running down the stairs as quickly as her short legs could take her._

"_Coming mama." The seven year old bluenette answered as she came down the stairs with a plush wolf safely grasped in her hand._

"_I'm sorry Nat-chan, but you can't bring Duran with you. This event is really important for mama and you need to behave okay?" Saeko said to her daughter as she took the stuffed animal from the girl's grasp, after a few seconds of the younger girl's struggle, and laid it beside on a table. _

_Natsuki frowned and ran outside to the car. Saeko sighed and turned towards her younger daughter who was holding onto her pant leg. "Let's go Alyssa-chan."_

"_Don't touch me!" Natsuki screamed for the tenth time as she pushed her sister's hand away. Saeko looked up to the rearview mirror and saw her three year old daughter smiling as she once again stretched out her hand to grab her older sister's cobalt locks. "Alyssa-chan. Don't bother your sister." She reprimanded lightly with a smile to her young daughter who returned the smile as she grabbed the lock of hair._

"_Alyssa-chan! DON'T TOUCH ME!" The bluenette screamed as she took hand and forcefully shoved it away once more. Saeko laughed softly, "Nat-chan should learn to be more patient. If you go on in life like this, nobody will want to marry you Nat-chan!" _

_Natsuki grunted, "Not like I want a man to marry me. They're so stinky." Saeko laughed as she flickered her gaze to see her daughter's scrunched up face. "Fine. Then not even a girl will want you either. So just stop being mean okay?" Saeko said and laughed as she saw her daughter's face become red in embarrassment. _

'_My pretty babies.' She thought as she continued to drive towards the gala where she would receive an award for her research on a field that until then, had remained undiscovered and hidden away from those seeking knowledge._

_The study of supernatural beings. _

_The flash of thunder that roared in the sky caused Alyssa to become scared and to cry. To try to appease her sister's crying, Natsuki took a lock of her own hair and moved her head towards her sister where she laid the lock in her small hand. "Just don't pull hard Alyssa-chan."_

_Alyssa smiled and stopped her crying as she played with her sister's silky hair. But her crying resumed as her mother spun out of control in the road and crashed under the thunderous night._

_-------_

"Natsuki! Please answer me darling. Answer me." Shizuru pleaded as she tried to awaken her girlfriend who had tears streaming freely down from her closed eyes. She saw hopelessly as Natsuki whimpered and thrashed around in her sleep as she tried to fight the demons from her past.

"There is nothing we can do Shizuru-sama. We must wait until she awakens." Nina said from the doorway as she saw the Archangel kneeling beside her lover. Shizuru looked up to the priestess and nodded, "I guess there is no other way."

Shizuru exited the room and slid the door shut behind her. She glanced around the short bluenette who stood before her and noticed the second priestess was missing. "Where is Arika?"

"She went to get the altar ready for when Natsuki-sama awakens. The sooner we do the ritual to release your swords, the better." Nina responded as she led Shizuru toward the garden. Shizuru nodded with understanding.

Shizuru was now aware of who she was. Her memories had come flooding back to her as she fell in a deep slumber similar to Natsuki's, but she had awakened much earlier than the bluenette. Her memories of past lives, and of her duties as an Archangel had been restored in her mind when they had stepped through the gates of Gabriel's Shrine. Natsuki had entrusted her life to Shizuru, and that was the last element that was needed for their souls to be liberated from the chains that kept them under the darkness of being blind to their real identities. During past lives, like most other Archangels, they had come to the same state of knowledge through the act of lovemaking, which signified their complete trust on each other, but this life time had not given them the chance to do the same. This time their trust on each other was shown through a deeper level of understanding and love that needed nothing more than each other.

"Shizuru-sama. The altar is ready." The blue-eyed priestess announced with a smile as she walked over to the Archangel and Nina who were nearing her with quick strides. "Thank you Arika." Shizuru said before walking up to the altar and leaving the two priestesses behind.

Arika inched closer to Nina and took the girl's hand in between her own. Nina reacted with a single glance before focusing her gaze on the Archangel once more. "Has Natsuki-sama awaken yet?" Arika asked as she leaned her head on Nina's stiff shoulder. "No." Nina stated before Arika pulled her into the shrine again to give the Archangel some space.

"Why did you pull me?" Nina asked in an annoyed manner as the blue-eyed priestess rolled her eyes, "To give Shizuru-sama some space you dummy. It's obvious she is sad about Natsuki-sama not waking up yet." Nina grunted but did not say anything else. She knew Arika was right after all. It had been a stressful day for them from the moment the two woman stepped through the gates of the shrine she and Arika served at.

She had been cleaning inside the house peacefully until she heard Arika's scream coming from outside. She rushed outside and had found Arika kneeling beside the bodies of two women who had been completely knocked out and were unconscious. The pair had taken the two women inside and had laid them side-by-side as they waited for them to wake up. The moment Nina had set eyes on Shizuru she had known it was the one called Gabriel.

"Are you okay?" Arika asked worriedly as she came to sit beside the bluenette who was sitting on a bench. "I'm confused." Nina responded and waited a few seconds before continuing, "We were able to see Shizuru-sama was an Archangel, but why couldn't we see Natsuki-sama? Could it be that even though Shizuru-sama's soul has awaken, hers hasn't?"

Arika pondered on the issue, for it was true. She and Nina were not normal priestesses, but Cherubims. They were a type of angels that were created in pairs to serve the highest class of angels: The Seraphim. While Natsuki and Shizuru served duties of Archangels, they had actually been created as Seraphim. The highest and closest divinities to the super power were Seraphim who were divine creatures that were composed of two souls enveloped in a single divine being with ultimate power. During the rebellion of the angels, two of the original archangels had gone with Mashiro, to be later killed by the one they followed, and had left two spots empty. The high order decided that it would be best to have Shizuru and Natsuki act as Archangels for when the apocalypse came, they would be able to save humankind.

Before Arika could come up with an answer to her lover's question, there was a loud crashing sound in the room Natsuki occupied. Shizuru appeared before the door in a flash and almost tore the door as she hurried to open it, and found the room's walls burn and ash floating around the room.

"Natsuki." She whispered as she took in the scene that showed no signs of Natsuki.

-------

Mikoto walked towards Mai's café as she burrowed her hands into her jacket's pockets. She looked up and frowned upon seeing the snowflakes that had begun to fall upon the city. She sighed and could see her breath before her as she quickened her steps.

-Ring-Ring-

Mikoto took her cell phone out quickly and flipped it open, but before she could say anything, the caller's voice broke in.

"Mikoto. You need to come to Gabriel's Shrine this instant. She has appeared." Yukariko informed rapidly before hanging up and leaving Mikoto with a surge of emotions within her.

_-------_

Nao smiled when a familiar presence came towards her and took a seat beside her on the granite floor of hell. Shiho turned to Nao with a soft smile, "Hey." Nao could see the pain in the girl's eyes and took the pink-haired girl's hand in her own, "Hey." Shiho looked down to their joined hands and brought her index finger to gently trace one of the many cuts that were in the girl's hand. She looked up and found Nao's lime eye watching her carefully. Her left eye was covered by a patch after Tate Yuuichi had injured her in his last attempt at revenge for being beaten by the redhead.

Their moment was interrupted when Fumi appeared in front of them. "Mashiro-sama wishes to see you Nao." She ordered in a cold voice that seemed out of place for her high-pitched voice. Nao released Shiho's hand reluctantly and followed the demon.

"Na-Natsuki?" Nao stuttered as she walked into the room and found Natsuki' shackled to the wall. Her wrist and legs were captured by metal bands that kept her secured against the wall. The girl seemed unconscious as her cobalt hair hid her face from view.

Mashiro turned to Nao, "You need to travel to the gate and impede the archangels from coming in here." Nao felt her heart beat quicken at the thought of fighting the Archangels. "But I-I won't be able to keep them back…" Nao tried to speak but Mashiro's glare caused her to stop. "Go now. Take as many demons as you need but don't let them pass. There was a miscalculation of my plan and now they have gained the upper hand." Mashiro saw as Nao retreated and went to prepare for battle. She turned her focus to the bluenette who remained unconscious.

'_Wake up Natsuki. You will be my winning card in this.'_

_-------_

The five Archangels stood prostrate to Shizuru as she summoned her sword Kiyohime.

"With the power that lies within me, with my soul that has been kept in the shadows until now, with the power that is given to me by the forces that are unseen to all eyes, I call forth that which shall help the divine heaven triumph over the force that has only brought sadness and pain unto the world. Kiyohime, I summon your power to resurface from my soul and aid me in every need."

Shizuru laid her hands out before her, and a flash of lightning fell to her hands and transformed into a large sword whose handle fit perfectly into Shizuru's palm. The entirety of the sword was of pure gold, just like the other Archangels' swords, but the entire blade of her sword, unlike the other ones, was completely covered by small amethyst gems. The handle was adorned with rubies and emeralds along with words in a language not known to men or angels, just to the two who had inscribed them in.

Mikoto, Yukariko, Akira, Midori, and Miyu waited as Shizuru turned her attention to them. They had all been called to the Shrine and while they were full of joy for finding her at last, their immediate issue to resolve was getting Natsuki and Alyssa back from Mashiro. Shizuru was informed of their current situation and did not hesitate to lead them into hell. Shizuru turned to the divine woman who waited for her instructions, "Call forth your swords."

She watched as they did as told, while her mind assured her she was making the right choice. _'Even if I have to bring the apocalypse sooner than planned, I will bring Natsuki back. I just got her back, I won't lose her again.' _

Miyu looked on as Mikoto summon Miroku, Yukariko summoned Vlas, Akira summoned Gennai, and Midori summoned Gakutenou. Their swords adorned with beautiful gems and designs fitting for Archangels. She was unable to call forth her sword and felt like an useless weight on the rest. "It's okay Miyu. You will save Alyssa. That's all that matters." Shizuru's words surprised the cerulean-haired angel as she felt a warm hand upon her shoulder. Miyu nodded and smiled gratefully, "Thank you Shizuru-sama."

Shizuru nodded and turned to make sure the other angels were ready to leave. Upon seeing they were definitely ready to go, she focused her energy and teleported them to the center where the shrines met.

They stood at the foot of the gates of hell ready to end the apocalypse before it began.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys but I just needed to get some things out of the way before the actual fight, and I put the fight in here it will be super long. I hope you liked it and get ready, next up is the fight! Will Shizuru save Natsuki or will Natsuki turn against her own kind? Who knows?! Because I definitely don't :P :P :P Oh, actually I do know :P **

**Please review! I love reviews a lot! They're like chocolate for me! But without the calories! :P **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow guys! I was so happy by all the feedback I received for last chapter! I'm glad that you guys actually enjoy the story :) **

**Finally, here is the fight in hell. I hope I do not disappoint you all who have been so cool and have read this story :P  
I want to thank to ALL my reviewers in particular because you have NO IDEA how happy it makes me to read your reviews. I know I shouldn't be so dependent on them but still, they really do make me happy lol. Kinda like chocolate, I don't need it to survive, but it sure does make my existence much better :D **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or the characters here. Sunrise Does. I do own this story.

_**Apocalypse Angels**_

**9**

_Dedicate this to wolf-chan especially. ******_

The rain drops that tapped repeatedly against the car's windshield were the only sound that accompanied Haruka's finger tapping against the steering wheel. She sighed and turned to Yukino, "This is unbelievable. It's not even that late. There is no reason why Mai and Shizuru should've closed."

Yukino nodded as she wiped a circle in her foggy window and saw the restaurant completely dark. Not even the "closed" neon sign had been turned on. The place was deserted like most of the city. Only a few unlucky souls could be seen walking outside in the thunderous storm but most people were hidden inside the apparent safety of their homes.

"We should head home." Yukino advised. Haruka wasted no time as she sped out of the parking lot. The entire day had gone from sunny and warm to stormy and dark. Various earthquakes had been reported alongside with warnings of tidal waves that threatened to destroy various cities along the shores.

It was definitely not a good day.

-------

"Damn you!" Nao said venomously between gritted teeth as she held off Mikoto's sword, Miroku, against her metal claws to keep it from killing her. Mikoto only pushed harder as the sounds of clashing metal resounded around them. "Give up Nao. You know we will win like we always do." Mikoto warned calmly. "This time it won't be the same, this time will be our time to shine!" Nao retorted with a smug smile as she continued her fighting with the angel.

Akira fought off the demons easily, moving quickly between the large masses of demonic creatures. She turned when she heard the screeching scream coming from behind her and found Yukariko being attacked from all sides at once by a swarm of small demons that resembled bats. Even thought she swung Vlas around to protect herself, they kept attacking her from every angle. Akira knew her sword Gennai would not offer much help compared to Yukariko's Vlas, but she knew those types of creatures where not normal demons. Swarm bats were controlled by special magic users and she had to find their master. Akira looked around the battle field and spotted a pink-haired girl standing to the side of the massacre field as she moved her hands in various motions to control the creatures. Akira ran as fast as she could towards the girl. Although her celestial powers gave her lighting speed, her abilities were lowered in Hell, so she had to do with what she had.

Mikoto and Nao kept attacking each other mercilessly as they attempted to eliminate each other. Mikoto knew Nao was one of the strongest soldiers that Mashiro had in her power, and they needed to get rid of her soon. They had decided to attack Mashiro in Hell before she attacked them in Earth. They had gathered all their special persons and had secured them away where Mashiro wouldn't't harm them as they fought. Miyu stayed closed to Shizuru as they made their way through the demonic soldiers to get to Alyssa and Natsuki. The Archangels had also brought their army of angels to aid them in their fight since they knew an army of demonic soldiers would be awaiting them.

So far the Angels had made good progress entering the underworld, but as soon as they killed a demon, ten more would show up to replace their fallen comrade. Nao's focus in her fight with Mikoto was distracted when she spotted the green-haired archangel making her way towards Shiho. Her eyes widened in terror as she saw the girl remain oblivious to the approaching angel and kept manipulating the demons against Yukariko. Mikoto found this distraction from the red-head as an opening and made a move to lunge her sword towards Nao but fell when a she felt a cold metal going inside her from behind. She had been to focused on attacking Nao that she didn't't notice the shadow lurking behind her.

Nao shifted her gaze to see Mikoto's sword fall down to the ground followed by her body and a smirking Nagi behind her with a sword stained with the angel's blood. Nao's eyes widened at the angel but decided she had no time to ask. It was obvious he was on their side. She quickly ran to save Shiho.

Meanwhile, Shiho remained unaware of Akira and continued her attack on Yukariko who seemed to be close to defeat. She was completely focused in her work and only turned when she heard Nao's voice calling her as Nao jumped up to catch the angel from behind. Akira's sword flung out from her hand as she was tackled down by the human-demon's weight. She grunted and quickly tried to scramble for her sword but was immobilized by Shiho who now directed her creatures to attack her. Nao quickly dismounted herself from Akira and left the demons to take her as she hurried to Shiho's side, "Are you okay? She almost killed you."

Shiho smiled, "I'm fine thanks to you. You saved my life Nao." Nao glanced to see the angel trying to cover herself from the demons' venomous fangs and claws. Seeing the angel wouldn't't be a danger anytime soon, she leaned in to kiss Shiho. The pinkette was left breathless as Nao pulled back with a grin, "Let's win this." Shiho nodded before catching the red-head in a kiss once again.

Shizuru made her way quickly followed by Miyu but stopped upon finding Mikoto's bleeding form on the ground. "Mikoto!" She called as she kneeled beside her and gently raised her head. She touched her forehead softly and frowned when she sensed no life on the angel's body. Miyu looked up when she saw Nagi approaching them. Shizuru did not like the angel one bit but said nothing. "Oh my, this is a sad thing." Nagi said upon seeing the body. Shizuru recited a few words before the angel's body disintegrated into golden sparks.

Back in their safe house, the group composed of Yohko, Takumi, Wataru Ishigami and Reito, who looked after them, grimaced upon seeing Mai raise her hands towards her heart and her face become distorted with pain. . "Onee-chan!" Takumi called as he tried to grab his sister's fallen body as she collapsed, but it was too late. "Mikoto-sama has fallen." Reito stated as they saw the busty woman's body disintegrate into golden sparks. Within a few minutes, Takumi felt a sharp pain in his heart and collapsed on the ground, disintegrating similarly to his sister within seconds, meaning Akira had also been defeated. Reito began to panic as he realized two of the five Archangels capable of fighting were already down, but tried to keep calm for the good of the ones left still alive. Wataru Ishigami, Yukariko's husband, fell to his knees and bowed his head as he began to pray for help from whoever would listen to them. Yohko just glanced outside the window to watch the lighting that kept striking against the chaotic earth. She thought of the people who were in the safety of their cozy home. _'If only they knew the war that is happening underneath them. The war that will dictate their futures. If only they knew.' _She sighed and could only hope Midori and the others could still make it.

Shizuru and Miyu, followed by Nagi who insisted on accompanying them, made their way and entered a large chamber that was eerily silent and dark. Nagi could not help but smirk when there was a sudden sound and a large rock fell and covered the entrance and apparent only exit. Shizuru did not flinch when the crashing rock was followed by the sliding of rocks on the wall to reveal a blonde girl shackled against the wall.

Miyu ran as soon as she saw Alyssa and hugged the girl who began to sob uncontrollably. "Mi-Miyu, I knew that you-you would come for me…" She stuttered as she hid her face in the angel's chest. Her hands were still shackled to the wall but she was soon freed by Shizuru who used Kiyohime to break her chains. Alyssa wrapped her bruised arms around Miyu's neck and continued to cry as Miyu apologized repeatedly.

Shizuru felt sadness in her heart upon seeing the couple and remembering her own Natsuki. She heard a strange sound from behind her and turned and found Nagi gone. Her elegant brows furrowed as she heard another strange sound, but could not recognize it. It sound like someone was dragging metal but it seemed to come from all around her at once, and made it difficult to place it. _'I don't know where Nagi disappeared to, but for some reason I am not worried for his safety. He gives me a bad feeling with that smirk he seems to wear all the time.' _

The sound came again, this time more distinctive as the sound of chains being dragged. She could not place the sound but did not even have time as a quick 'swoosh' sound came from behind her and she found chains locked around her neck as a strong force pulled against her. Shizuru tried pulling away but the chains only tightened around her neck, which was now bruised. Miyu saw the attacker but had no time to react as Nagi appeared beside her and with a quick movement, shackled her against the wall with chains made of dark jelly-like substance that was made especially to restrain angels, while Alyssa was once again placed in her former position.

Shizuru could feel oxygen began to lack and decided to try jabbing the handle of Kiyohime into her aggressor. The enemy was not expecting such a simple move from the archangel and released her momentarily, but it was enough for Shizuru to free herself completely.

"Natsuki?"

Ruby eyes locked with Emerald eyes, but Shizuru could not believe it was her Natsuki as darkness swirled in the beautiful green orbs. Natsuki did not respond as she raised her hand, a trail of chains following her wrist, and materialized a large sword in her hand. The handle was completely black and its blade was a crimson color that reminded Shizuru of her own eyes, or blood. Natsuki did not answer as she swung her sword towards the archangel, her limbs moving on their own as she slashed again and again, her attacks being blocked every single time.

"Natsuki! Natsuki it's me!" Shizuru called out frantically as she kept deflecting the bluenette's attacks. She was able to block each attack, but was forced to remain on the defensive without a chance to attack. Natsuki did not recognize the voice as her mind was somewhere entirely different than where she was.

_Natsuki opened her eyes slowly, her eyelids feeling heavy as her head throbbed with pain. Her emerald orbs scanned the area but found nothing. She was surrounded by complete darkness._

_The young girl began to panic as she began to remember what happened. The images flashed in her mind as she recalled the burning car and the putrid smell of skin burning. She could still smell it in herself. She also remembered the face of her younger sister, Alyssa, as tears streamed down her eyes which were filled with pain and fear. _

"_Ma-Mama. Help me." Natsuki whimpered as she tried to move but found her hands were shackled against the wall above her. A door opened and light filled the room instantly as a figure moved towards Natsuki. A cold hand grabbed the young girl's chin and lifted her face. Green eyes met a pair of sky blue eyes that despite their beauty, were filled with emotions and feelings that made them a horrible sight to behold._

_Freezing under the touch, Natsuki waited for the stranger to speak. "Hello Natsuki Kuga. Welcome home." The woman said with coldness, a smirk in her eyes, before turning and leaving the girl. _

_A few moments later, Fumi appeared in the room. Natsuki remembered her. She had taken her away. Fumi approached the girl and leaned in to whisper in her ear._

"_Forget. Just forget." _

_Those were the last words she heard before a blow came to her head and she blacked out._

-------

Swing after swing, Shizuru kept blocking each of Natsuki's attacks. The usual spark that lived in the bluenette's emerald eyes was missing. Now only a dull look stared at her, but the emerald orbs were not focused on her. They were transfixed in something far away from them.

Alyssa stared in awe at the fight that was taking place before her. She was no longer in her previous state of dress, or more like _undress, _that Mashiro had kept her in. She was now fully dressed and turned to see Miyu who was shackled to her side. The cerulean-haired archangel, who had been glaring at the fight, knowing she could do nothing to help, turned to meet Alyssa's intense blue eyes and her gaze immediately softened. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her words barely audible above the sound of metal clashing again and again against each other. Alyssa managed to form a reassuring smile, "We'll be okay."

Miyu was unable to return the smile with one of her own. She lowered her gaze, unable to keep watching the intense stare of the one person in the world she loved more than anything. She had failed her after all.

Mashiro appeared on the side of the makeshift "arena" where her precious Natsuki Kuga was fighting against the mighty Shizuru Fujino. Mashiro smirked as she realized the archangel was not returning any attack sent by her fighter. "Isn't that the girl that Kuga was seeing on earth? The one Yuuichi and Munakata told us about?" Fumi asked as she materialized beside her master. The lavender-haired ruler of hell nodded, "What a coincidence don't you think Fumi? The sole person that everyone, both angels and demons, was looking for, happened to be the one person that my Natsuki had already found." Fumi did not respond, knowing her master was not looking for an answer. "This is the best entertainment I've had for some time. The two leaders of the Archangels, popularly known as Gabriel and Michael, both fighting before me. Could this get any better?" To answer her question, Nagi joined them and snickered, "It would only get better if they kill each other." Mashiro glanced to her left slightly to see the smirking white-haired angel. "It will only get better Nagi. Only better."

Sensing Natsuki was not going to become exhausted anytime soon, Shizuru decided she would need to put more effort in beating Natsuki if she ever wanted to get them safe away from their current position. As much as it made her heart cringe in pain at the thought of hurting Natsuki, she knew it would be for the best.

"Kannin Na Natsuki." She said softly before seeing an opening in her lover's side, as Natsuki lunged for her own ribs, Shizuru dashed to her side and punched her with the handle of her sword, hoping to not cause too much damage. The bluenette was not able to move fast enough to block it, but caught herself before falling back. She swung her sword and threw it against Shizuru. Crimson eyes watched as the metal weapon flew towards her. With one quick swing of her own sword, she blocked it and threw it flying away from her.

"Natsuki. Listen to me please." Shizuru tried as she walked towards the girl who began walking towards her. Natsuki's face was emotionless as she neared Shizuru and as they stood mere feet away from each other, she extended her hand to her side and the sword once again materialized in her hand.

"_Ne Natsuki." Emerald orbs full of admiration turned slightly to lock with wine colored eyes. "Yes Shizuru?" Natsuki moved slightly so that she was turned fully towards Shizuru. Their naked bodies had managed to become tangled in each other as they bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Natsuki was now facing Shizuru, the brunette's arms encircling her as she laid on top of her. _

"_Do you love me Natsuki?" The question seemed so simple, and so easy to answer, and while Natsuki knew the answer automatically, it had much more meaning to them than the question would mean to anyone else. Natsuki traced her finger from Shizuru's hip all the way towards Shizuru's cheek were she softly caressed the perfect skin, "Shizuru," she began as their eyes remained locked and enthralled with each other, "Days don't pass without meaning, years don't go by without leaving behind a memory, and our lives have certainly not passed in vain. No matter what tomorrow brings, not matter what another year may change, my love will always remain the one constant in our lives. Every single second that my heart beats, be sure to know that it beats for you, and it always will no matter what." _

_A single tear raced down Shizuru's cheek to meet Natsuki's slender finger, "I love you too Natsuki. I love you so much." _

The one known as Lucifer grinned widely as she made a quick movement with her hand and saw terror in her fighter's eyes. She had released Natsuki from her mental chains momentarily.

"_Shizuru." _Natsuki voiced in her thoughts as she regained consciousness and could process the visions she had just experienced in her mind. She recognized the brunette who stood before her as the girl of her dreams. As the person who had loved her and if she could read the emotions in the crimson eyes that were locked with her own, she still did love her.

Shizuru could see Natsuki's eyes seemed to widen in surprise, and then fear, as they locked with her own. "Na-Natsuki?" She asked carefully as she stepped closer to the girl.

Natsuki did not move. Her muscles tensed as she shifted her gaze and spotted Mashiro smirking at her. Shizuru was now mere steps away from her, and Natsuki wanted to scream in terror as she saw Mashiro's brows furrow before her grin appeared again. _"No Shizuru! Stay back!" _Natsuki wanted to scream but found her mouth and entire body refusing to respond to her commands. She wanted to alert Shizuru to stay away, knowing she had no control of her body, but she found her efforts futile.

Recognizing the girl before her as the real Natsuki, the emerald orbs now back to locking with her own, Shizuru smiled and dropped her guard.

The seconds that passed seemed to become eternal as Natsuki saw every movement before her come in an agonizingly slow speed. Shizuru spread her arms to capture her in a hug, no longer fearing the bluenette, as she thanked the gods above for allowing her to save the love of her life. Natsuki felt her heart tear to shreds as her arm raised before her, sword in hand, and struck Shizuru.

Shizuru lowered her eyes to see the crimson blade partly concealed inside her chest. She had not seen the attack coming and now found herself staring as crimson blood began running down the blade. She was unable to snap her gaze away to meet Natsuki's eyes that were now glazed as tears raced down her cheeks.

The room stood silent as the first drop of Gabriel's blood hit the ground.

* * *

**A/N: So what did ya think? I hope it didn't suck too bad...I really am not a good "fighting-scene" writer lol. so sorry if it sucked. I tried :P**

**Please review and tell me what you think, be my awesome chocolate :P I always try to respond to all the reviews, and to those who review anonymously, here is a shout-out to you: THANKS! **

**Love you all and please review :D Don't you want to see what's going to happen? IF I WERE YOU, I would definitely review, I heard that authors tend to update faster when they have yummy reviews to read...oops, still thinking about chocolate :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! Yea…I know…it's been forever! I apologize! Please don't hate me! My excuses are pretty good though, like problems with the woman who gave birth to me, and therefore losing my laptop! I got it back though, which is how I was able to finish this finally! Yay! My life has been pretty busy, but now I'm all done with school (until the new school year of course) so I hope to be able to be more diligent with my writing. Once again I apologize for the super long wait, and hope it was worth it :D**

***Sorry for any mispelling and any other errors you may encounter in your journey :P I'd also like to dedicate this to all of my readers who have made this worth it! I decided to update today since my birthday is July 11! So its a birthday gift for me! lol **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or the characters here. Sunrise Does. I do own this story.**

_**Apocalypse Angels**_

**10**

Time froze.

Everything around them disappeared.

It was only Shizuru and Natsuki.

For the last time.

"Please Shizuru…" Natsuki cried as she held Shizuru softly against her. The chestnut-haired angel smiled weakly, "Shhh…Natsuki…don't cry."

Tears streamed down the eyes of her beloved, but Shizuru was happy. "You are free my Natsuki. Your years of imprisonment by Mashiro have ended…you should be happy now."

Crimson began to pool around them, Shizuru's white dress, silk and pure as her divine self, was now soaked as she struggled to breathe.

"I can't be happy without you!" Natsuki cried desperately, her own clothes now stained with her lover's blood.

Natsuki was freed from Mashiro's mental chains by Shizuru's own blood. Her divine powers were embedded in her blood which cleansed Natsuki from the malice of Mashiro's tormenting binds. It in itself was enough for Natsuki's soul to be freed and her divine powers to come back to her completely. Her sword, identical to Shizuru's own with the exception that the amethyst gems that adorned Shizuru's blade were bright Sapphires on Natsuki's sword of name Duran, laid carelessly by Natsuki's side as she cried inconsolably.

She had wounded Shizuru.

The one person in the world she loved the most, she had hurt.

As Natsuki stayed with Shizuru, around them the war continued. Midori and Yukariko had managed to enter the large cave where they were at and now fought against Nao and Shiho that had followed them inside. Mashiro watched with amusement as Shizuru died at the hands of her soul mate. "Isn't this just a great day for death Fumi?" She asked and Fumi nodded, "Yes Mashiro-sama. It is indeed."

"Natsuki." Shizuru said softly, "Kill Mashiro. You have to. It…It is the…only way…" Natsuki's heart shattered into smaller pieces every time Shizuru's voice became weaker.

"I will be back for you love. I swear." Natsuki said before kissing Shizuru softly. She took off her own golden jacket that had appeared on her as part of her angelical wear as soon as her powers awoke, and rolled it into as neat of a pillow as she could manage and gently laid Shizuru's head atop of it. "I will be back Shizuru. Please wait for me."

Shizuru managed a small nod, "I will be waiting Natsuki."

Natsuki grabbed Duran and stood up, the light weight of the sword feeling extremely familiar to her. As she crossed the large cave towards Mashiro who smiled wickedly at her, Nagi stood in her way.

"Oh my, if it isn't Natsuki-chan! Seems like you need a hug, after all, killing your lover must be pretty harsh." Nagi's tease was his last. Natsuki did not hesitate a second before slicing at the short boy who snickered as he materialized a dark sword in his hand. The dueling was short as Natsuki expertly evaded his hurried attacks, and with one quick move, the ripping of flesh was heard before his head rolled away.

Seconds later, his body caught on flames before ending in dark smoke that burned the nostrils of the angels.

But Natsuki was too focused on her next target to care. She was going to kill Mashiro once and for all.

Nao fought against Midori who was wasting no time in her attacks, keeping them coming without letting the shorter girl have a second to breath. From her fight, she saw her once-partner walking towards Mashiro who did not stop smirking. Fumi was at Mashiro's side with weapon in hand and already in position to fight.

Knowing that one distraction could be her doom, Nao focused back to Midori completely. The usual talkative and cheery Archangel had now fire in her eyes and remained silent as she sought to kill the demon quickly to go aid Yukariko who was fighting against Shiho.

'_Fight Natsuki. Forget that angel and fight Natsuki.'_

Mashiro's order came directly to Nao's mind, and although she hesitated, she knew she had to follow orders. She managed to evade Midori's stab and with a powerful shove, pushed her away and ran towards Natsuki.

Now closer to Mashiro, Natsuki's blood was boiling in anger. She had been the cause that Natsuki had stabbed Shizuru. She would now pay.

As Nao ran towards Natsuki, she was intercepted by Tate Yuuichi. "I'm back bitch, and this time you're gonna die." He growled as he stood between Nao and Natsuki who seemed oblivious to it since she was completely focused on Mashiro.

"You're supposed to be on my side asshole, not on theirs." Nao countered, trying hard not to rip the man in pieces since Mashiro would probably be mad if she killed one of her own. "I don't care much about sides anymore. It seems like Mashiro will lose anyways, so I might as well enjoy myself while I can, and by that I mean destroying your bitchy self." Tate retorted before striking at Nao with as much force as he could possibly muster.

Nao grunted as the blow hit her and she tried to hold it up before it touched her with her metallic claws. It seemed that in the time he had "disappeared" after making her lose her eye, he had been training or something similar because he was definitely stronger this time.

Midori smirked upon seeing the two demons fighting. If she attacked them now, she could kill both of them easily since they were too engrossed in their own battle to even notice her. She moved towards them but something stopped her.

'_Don't hurt Nao. Kill Tate.' _

The order came from Natsuki, who was not as oblivious as she seemed. Although she now had her memories and everything was back, Natsuki also remembered the poor soul that had fallen prey to Mashiro's hands, and how Nao wasn't really bad, she had just an _extremely_ bad life, and Natsuki wanted to give her a second chance.

Midori frowned but had to listen to her superior.

Nao was left wide-eyed when the Archangel she had just been fighting came to her aid and pushed Tate away with a mighty blow, "I was ordered to help you, if it were up to me you'd be dead now." Midori stated as she stood beside the short demon. Nao smirked and turned towards Natsuki who was now engaged on a heated combat with Fumi, "Thanks mutt." She murmured before turning back towards Tate who charged at the two.

Shiho spotted Nao fighting against Tate alongside Midori and realized that Tate was having a real hard time fighting against the two. She looked back to Yukariko who was now really weak, not being a good hand-to-hand combat fighter, and realized that she had the chance to destroy the angel now.

Looking back to Nao, she was glad that the angel had spared her life and decided to return the favor. "I won't kill you." Shiho's words were shocking to Yukariko, "Wh-what? But-but are you really?" Shiho rolled her eyes, "Yes, let's go away to safety before I change my mind."

Grabbing Shiho's extended helping hand, Yukariko pulled herself up from her position on the ground and was taken by the demon towards Shizuru who was now close to passing out, too weak to keep her eyes open. "Shizuru-sama!" Yukariko cried as she and Shiho reached her side.

Shiho looked up towards the blue-haired angel who was fighting Fumi, _'You better hurry Kuga. You are the last hope not only for them, but now for Nao and myself as well.' _By not killing Yukariko she had committed complete treason and she would die if Mashiro survived and won the apocalypse, and Nao would probably be guilty of treason by fighting alongside an angel as well.

Basically, it all came down to Natsuki.

Kuga Natsuki was their last hope.

"Ku-Kuga"

Fumi muttered before falling to her knees as Natsuki extracted her blade from Fumi's chest. The sapphires on the blade were now dull with crimson blood that soon turned to dust as Fumi's body burned in flames just like Nagi's body did.

The sapphires returned to their bright shine.

Mashiro looked in awe as her top demon glared at her after destroying her most trusted advisor. "Will you kill me too Natsuki?" The lavender-haired devil smiled, "After all our good memories?"

"You will die Mashiro." Natsuki's words were full with rage as she brought her sword over her with a powerful slash.

"Die. Die. Die!" Nao repeated with a smirk as she pressed Tate's own weapon through his stomach. Blood gurgled in his throat as he chocked on it. Midori watched with a glint of amusement in her eyes as the redheaded demon killed Tate.

Nao released a happy sigh and turned to Midori after making sure that Tate was completely dead, his body turning into dust before them, "Thanks for the help...I guess. I could've done it eventually without you, you know." Midori shrugged, "Yea, whatever."

A loud sound of rock cracking snapped their attention towards Natsuki who stood before a transformed Mashiro, large horns protruding from her forehead as her body was now engrossed to a larger size with visibly more muscular mass on it. She carried a large weapon on her right hand that consisted of two large blades that met in the middle where she held it securely in place. Her evil glare was now on Natsuki who did not flinch once.

"You are not strong enough to defeat me Kuga Natsuki." Mashiro spoke with a deep bitter voice, but Natsuki did not respond with words, instead she launched herself against the Demon.

Natsuki found herself being sucked into a portal that took both her and Mashiro in a dark void. Everything around them was pitch black, and she could not see where or what she was standing on, the only visible thing in the void beside Natsuki being Mashiro herself, the evil grin never disappearing.

"_This is my world."_

Mashiro's voice echoed in the empy space around them as Mashiro stepped towards Natsuki. Unsure of her footing, Natsuki stood in place.

"_You cannot defeat a fish in the water if you cannot swim, as you cannot defeat a bird on the sky if you cannot fly. This is my territory, my sea and my sky and here you cannot swim nor fly."_

Natsuki raised her weapon, sensing Mashiro's power only growing by the second. She knew that she had slim to none chances of winning, but she had to fight. Mashiro's words echoed still in the air.

"_Poor Natsuki. I had so much hope in you, but now you will have to be destroyed."_

Holding her breath, Natsuki waited and could do nothing to protect herself as Mashiro momentarily disappeared and appeared again beside Natsuki to swipe at her with such force that the Archangel was thrown in the air before hitting an invisible barrier that bounced her back hard against the dark floor.

Natsuki raised herself weakly, her energy draining rapidly as the invisible barrier that she had hit seemed to have sucked out a large amount of it. Mashiro began pacing towards the bluenette again.

"_This is it Natsuki. Game over."_

Back in the cave, after Mashiro and Natsuki disappeared into a portal that opened up beneath them summoned by the demon, Midori and Nao went over towards Yukariko and Shiho who were beside the fallen Archangel.

Shizuru's eye were closed tightly as she held her gaping wound trying to stop the bleeding. Yukariko tried to help but her powers were not enough to help the brunette. The pain that Shizuru was suffering at the moment was not only her wound but Natsuki's own pain. Their connection allowed Shizuru to share the pain so that Natsuki did not have to go through it alone, but she did it so that Natsuki was not aware of it. Shizuru knew that her lover would not have allowed Shizuru to take additional pain to the one that she had already caused upon her.

"Na…tsu…ki" Shizuru called out as she felt the pain coming from Natsuki increasing, and knew that Natsuki was losing against Mashiro.

Shizuru knew what she had to do.

"ARGH!" Mashiro exclaimed in pain as Natsuki stabbed her, but smirked wickedly when the wound was quickly sealed and she once again attacked Natsuki. The archangel was held under Mashiro's grip as she struggled to free herself, but the demon was far too strong. "THIS IS IT NATSUKI! I HAVE WON!"

Mashiro pressed hard against the angel, and as Natsuki felt her last energy leave her, she suddenly felt a surge of energy coming from inside of her, and a rare power overtook her giving her more strength. With a push, she was free from Mashiro's grip and realized that she now wore a silver armor with golden streaks around it.

Power swelled within her, but tears streamed down her eyes as she realized what had happened.

Midori, Yukariko, and the rest of them watched as Shizuru's ragged breathing stopped. Being a Seraphim meant that Shizuru's body would not disintegrate automatically like the other angels and demons, instead that would happen once Natsuki returned the "borrowed" powers that Shizuru had given her, and then her soul would be able to leave in peace.

'_Shizuru…she didn't wait for me…she couldn't wait for me…' _Pain poured out of every pore of Natsuki's existence as she took a glance at her sword that was now larger and more powerful, its blade now enveloped in an ethereal glow, and looked up to Mashiro.

'_This is for you Shizuru.' _

"No Mashiro, this is Game Over for _you_."

Mashiro's eyes widen in horror as the Archangel charged towards her, hate-filled eyes set on their target and sword ready to strike.

Natsuki ripped through the demon as she stabbed the Demon's black heart, her blade engulfed in blue flames that burned Mashiro from within as she released a loud cry of horror and pain before falling to her eternal death.

The Apocalypse had ended and Mashiro had been destroyed, but with its destruction, Natsuki's heart had also fallen.

Natsuki returned to the cave immediately as the portal brought her back after the void disappeared. She ran over to Shizuru's side as the columns of hell began to shake in fury before starting to collapse one by one.

Sensing Natsuki close, Shizuru's last energy helped her open her eyes to meet those of her beloved. "A-Ara…" She began weakly, "My knight in shining armor is very beautiful." Natsuki held Shizuru and could not stop crying, knowing that the powers that had aided her in defeating Mashiro had come from Shizuru and now Shizuru had absolutely no chances of surviving.

"Hey," Nao nudged Midori on the side as the Archangel tried hard not to join Yukariko and Natsuki in their crying. "What?" Midori asked annoyed. "Since that Archangel is dying, and I heard she was Natsuki's soul mate or something like that, won't that mean Natsuki will also die?" Nao asked remembering what she had heard from Mashiro.

Midori shook her head, "No, they are not actual Archangels but Seraphim, which means that their lifeline is not intertwined forcefully, rather by choice, although in a permanent death as such she will most likely not be allowed to join Shizuru since she must take leadership of the Council of Archangels and help with the clean-up now that Mashiro is gone."

Nao was confused, "Not be allowed by whom? Who can make a decision like that for her?" Midori sighed, _'Why do I always get the stupid ones?'_ "By the celestial deity of course. Don't be stupid Nao."

"Natsuki…Remember I will always love you." Shizuru's last words were softly spoken from the weak lips of the Archangel that released her last breath as her beloved held her in a loving hug filled with desperation, regret, and repentance, but mostly love for the brunette that had filled her heart with the greatest joys known to humankind throughout their lifes together.

Natsuki could not speak as her words were stuck on her throat, pain too great and deep to contain, before a chilling scream of hopelessness escaped her as she was too weak to contain it. She had known the greatest joys, and now she understood the greatest pain of humans and all creatures in the world and all realms of existence.

The losing of a loved one was the greatest pain of all.

"_Natsuki Kuga." _

Her name was spoken like an echo played by a thousand sweet voices. She looked up to where a divine light shone upon Shizuru's body. Knowing who it was, Natsuki pleaded, "Please let me go with her. I beg you. You know my pain, for you surely feel it within yourself. I plead that you won't let me suffer without my love."

The divine figure spoke, its sweet voice carrying a joyous tune.

"_Because you killed the angel of death,_

_We will aid you in your pain._

_Her life will come back, _

_But a century will go by_

_Before your souls reunite._

_A dreamless sleep you will sleep_

_Until you are called again to breathe_

_And join each other once more to live."_

Hell collapsed, and the souls of those lovers were joined in their rest as they waited to see each other, hold each other, and love each other once again.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Isn't that something else? Well…I hope you know…you liked it…I worked really hard on it and I hope I didn't dissapoint since there seemed a lot of you guys who were really looking forward to it. Please keep in mind that I suck at writing action scenes, so you probably noticed I skipped around with those a lot LOL. Well, anyways I hope you liked it, and if not, sorry :( **

**Please do review and tell me what you thought. I really hope we can hit the 100 reviews mark! That would be super awesome! I also was thinking to write an epilogue…what do you guys think? Like to show when those hundred years go by and stuff like that. But it's up to you guys. So tell me what you think :D **

**Thank you very much to all of you! **

*****Oh, and if you guys wanna see what Mashiro looked like in her transformed form, you can either look at the link on the bottom (remove spaces) or just remember on Mai-HiME when Mashiro transforms into her Child Form to fight against Mikoto when Mikoto is under Reito's orders and fights Fumi. **

**MASHIRO DEVILISH FORM**

**http : / e-shuushuu . Net / images / 2007-03-29-48916 . jpeg**

**Once again, a very sincere thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, added to favorites, followed, and everything else in between :D**


	11. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or the characters here. Sunrise Does. I do own this story.**

_**Apocalypse Angels**_

**The Aftermath **

_Apocalypse : Disclosure of something hidden from the majority of mankind in an era dominated by falsehood and misconception._

_The Veil to be lifted…_

After the apocalypse was prevented, the angels that had fallen down during the battle in the hands of demons were brought back to life and they began the repairing of damages left behind after the destruction of Lucifer.

To the mortals, it was as if nothing had happened. Only those extremely receptive to supernatural energy were aware that something had happened.

But were not sure of what exactly.

The archangels and their partners were restored to glory as they took command of all the clean up and restoration.

All of them except two.

Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga never existed to the mortal world.

To those that knew them, it was as if they had never existed. Never had been involved in their lives. Any choices that took place due to Shizuru Fujino, or to Natsuki Kuga, were reversed into alternate intricate patterns that made everything work in a parallel manner where they never existed.

Years passed, and humanity was kept safe beneath the veil of security, protection, and the blindness that came with it.

The apocalypse would give Mashiro power as humanity would be exposed to the truth that lies right in front of them, but they dare not see. Wish not to see.

The Archangels kept humanity safe for the years to pass as everything went along its path.

It was until the century passed that the two souls of the Seraphim that had perished in the battle, the two souls of the lovers that had given each other everything, were able to come back to earth once more.

Reincarnated, their souls set out to find each other so they would finally be able not only to breathe, but to live.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: This is it my friends. Thank you so much for the support all of you gave me along the way with reviews, adds to favorites, following, and reading. I really appreciate it. A whole lot! I hope this wasn't a disappointment and that you enjoyed it. I personally loved this story and enjoyed writing it. It was a long journey, around nine months, and it's finally over. ( It's like I was pregnant lol) It is kind of sad to see a story end, because it's like my kid...my little baby...but oh well. Less work for me :D**

**Enough with my author ramblings (hey, this is THE last rambling for Apocalypse Angels so give me a break ;) lol ) Go on and enjoy the EpIlOguE!**

*****Shout-out to Chelsea (FiferRose in the fanfiction universe and my best friend in Real life universe) for helping me with this chapter. Love ya :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or the characters here. Sunrise Does. I do own this story.**

_**Apocalypse Angels**_

**Epilogue**

"Nee-chan!"

Natsuki looked up just in time to see Nao burst into her office with a smirk plastered in her face as she glanced around the large office. Various flat screens were placed around the office connected to all video game platforms released so far. Natsuki sat behind a large desk that was in the shape of a half moon, allowing her to be completely surrounded by the screens of the fastest and most advanced computers of the time.

"Don't you ever get bored of working? Or tired?" Nao asked as she sat on one of the large bean bags across her sister's desk. Natsuki sighed while reclining back in her chair, "Nao, we have had this conversation over a million times. Is there something in particular you need?"

Nao shrugged as she took out her cell phone and read the text message before replying with quick expertise and then turning to Natsuki, "Well I just came to remind the geek of the house that you promised me you would be ready for tonight." Natsuki shot up from the chair with a glare, "I am not a geek you spider! Be damn glad that my job as video game designer pays me well enough to be able to afford your luxurious lifestyle. Otherwise at your age you would've had a job by now."

The red-head rolled her eyes, "I'm just eighteen. I have a whole lot of partying ahead of me. Besides," she leaned forward on the bean bag, "You look just like mom when you wear those glasses. And you know she is a geek." Natsuki rolled her eyes, "Whatever. And for your information, you know that when I was your age I got my job with the video game company. Now I'm twenty-one and look how far I've gotten."

Nao snickered, making her older sister furious, "What's so funny?" Nao looked up to meet her sister's glaring emerald eyes with her own lime orbs filled with mirth, "Well, today is your twenty first birthday and you haven't really gotten that far. You don't even had a boyfriend! Or a girlfriend for that matter."

Before Natsuki had a chance to retort, Nao retreated out of her sister's office, "Remember to be ready for tonight nee-chan!" With that, Nao left Natsuki alone in her office, the random sounds from the screens filling the gap of silence in the room. Natsuki sat back down and focused on the screen. The usual video games and programs were not open, just her screensaver staring at her, two young wolf cubs playing on the moonlit valley, pouncing on each other with endless energy.

Underneath her screen, on the desktop, sat a small notebook with a black pen on the side. Natsuki picked up the pen and stared at what she had worked on for the past few weeks. The white paper had the distinctive outline of a feminine figure, but the face had no detail. It was empty.

It was what Natsuki had been dreaming for her entire life. It would come randomly, during her birthdays more often, but then weeks, months, and even years would go by before she had the same dream again. The woman stood on the side of a lake, just staring at the lake, the only movement being her hair, chestnut tresses of silk, blowing with the soft breeze.

In her dream, Natsuki would always walk towards the woman, her feet carrying her without her thinking about it. She could remember the joy within her heart as she neared the mysterious figure, but her heart would break into pieces as she reached out for the woman but was unable to touch her as she would disappear in her grasp and fly away with the breeze in the form of a thousand sakura leaves.

Natsuki sighed and stared at the piece of paper intently. It was always the same ending to her dream…_'No, that is not a dream, but a nightmare' _She thought. The pain as the woman disappeared was clear to her, and when she woke up, she could still feel the raw emotions and pain within her. _'Nao is right. My entire life so far I have yet to fall in love, not even a crush on anyone. Be it male or female. What is wrong with me?' _She traced the outline of the figure, feeling ashamed for not remembering the face of the woman that had haunted her dreams for as long as she could remember.

Natsuki opened one of the drawers and placed the drawing and pen away before getting up and walking towards the door. She did not even glance around her office to admire the precious items of equipment she had acquired through her hard work, her mind being already exhausted of the long hours she spent in the room working. Many would say that she was one of the most hardworking people they knew, but she knew that she was merely lucky. She had achieved her position in the video game company through knowing the right people at the right time and being able to show her talent to the "big dogs" of the company. She had no need to attend a college since the company even paid for her expenses of a private design tutor to sharpen her already outstanding skills.

She had dedicated her life so far to keeping to herself and to her job, and had never met anyone who had made her look twice. Her excuse was always "I don't have time" or anything similar, but deep down, she knew that she was waiting to meet the woman of her dreams.

Literally.

Shizuru glanced around the busy airport to see if she could catch a glimpse of her older sister but failed miserably amongst the large crowd that moved around in lightning speeds. She opted for taking a seat while she waited, and as she was about to take out a book from her bag, the familiar booming voice of her older sister caught her attention, "Shizuru!"

The brunette looked up to see her older sister, Haruka Suzushiro, making her way towards her. "Haruka-chan, so good to see you again." Shizuru greeted as she stood up and hugged her sister who had easily pushed people out of her way to reach Shizuru faster. "How are you little sister? It has been such a long time!" Haruka returned the hug happily. The two sisters had always been best friends although they carried a rivalry, or so thought Haruka, over who could have the best company. They each had different fathers, since their mother, Sakura Fujino, had first married Nobu Suzushiro and gave birth to Haruka, and soon after divorced him to marry Akihiko Fujino, Shizuru's father. Now with both girls being heirs to rival corporations, they had to find ways to keep their family bond intact and separate from business matters.

"Come on Shizuru, Yukino is waiting outside in the car." Shizuru nodded to her sister's words and allowed her sister to aid her with her luggage. Although they were both two of the richest women in Japan without a doubt, the preferred to not bring too much attention to it and instead of being driven around in limousines, chose to drive a "normal car." Which was a rather luxurious piece of art and engineering in itself.

"Hello Shizuru-chan. It's nice to see you again." Yukino said as she hugged the brunette once they came outside to the car. "Thank you Yukino, it's great seeing you too." Shizuru replied before following them into the car with Haruka being the driver and Yukino being the co-pilot. Shizuru had known Yukino for a long time, the girl having been Haruka's friend since childhood and had not found it surprising at all when the two had finally confessed their love for each other and began dating. She even thought they had taken far too long to confess actually.

"So Shizuru, I know you must be tired," Haruka began as she glanced at her sister from the rearview mirror, "but Yukino's friend invited us to a party she is throwing for her sister's birthday at club Devoi tonight and you are coming with us." Shizuru raised her eyebrow in slight surprise, "Ara, so this was not a question but a statement? An order?"

Haruka laughed, "Exactly. You know me, little sister. You might be old enough to live on your own, but you are still my little sister no matter what. So as your older sister, I _order _you to accompany us tonight."

Shizuru smiled amused, "Ara ara, it seems some things shall never change after all." Deciding to entertain her sister, she continued, "Very well Haruka-chan, I will accompany you and Yukino to this event. I do fear for my life if I refuse you know." Haruka smirked, "You should fear for it. I don't care if you're some big diplomat, you are still not cool enough to me."

The two sisters kept going back and forth through the whole ride, Yukino not minding one bit since she actually missed the "old days" where this was but mere routine. That was, of course, before Shizuru left to become an ambassador of her country and had grown to become the greatest diplomat ever known to mankind. She had stopped wars, prevented wars, and controlled any kind of global disagreements that came to her attention with ease and grace.

Earning countless awards and recognitions for her achievement, Shizuru soon became the most famous peacekeeper of all times. Yet only Shizuru knew that the only peace she could not keep was that within herself. She had yet to meet anyone whom she loved, and inside her was an ongoing turmoil that did not rest, and she knew that there was someone out there that she needed, she could feel it every time grow stronger, but she could not find them. The longing grew more and more desperate as the years passed, even driving her to depression at times.

Of this, of course, everyone was unaware.

"Natsuki! Move it already! We don't have all night!"

Nao called as she kept kicking the door to her sister's bathroom. Natsuki did not reply, so Nao kept kicking harder and harder. She wasn't worried about breaking it, her sister could afford to buy ten more doors in a second, but she was worried that they would be late to the club. She had rented the establishment, using Natsuki's money of course, and had prepared everything to throw the "geeky woman", as Nao called her, a birthday party that she wouldn't forget.

The youngest of the Kuga family smirked as she recalled the strippers she had hired to be dancing on the cages during the party. Yea, Nao had picked them herself after making sure that they would "work properly" during the party. She had called it "the trial run."

"Damn it Nao, I swear I will kick your ass so bad you won't want to go to the club anymore if you break my fucking door. I already had to fix the backyard door when you thought it would be so funny to trick Duran into going through your stupid cat's door and making him get stuck there." Natsuki exclaimed angrily as she slung the door open. Nao's eyes widened upon seeing her sister, she even forgot to bitch at her for the comment about her cat Juliet. "Holy shit Natsuki. Don't take this the weird freaky way, but you looked damn right smoking hot in that." Natsuki looked at her sister as Nao pointed at her in awe, "Nao, stop being a freak and let's go. I don't want to be there for too long, so might as well get it over with."

Nao followed after her sister silently, still admiring the rare event of her sister dressing up like that. The only cool thing about Natsuki, according to Nao, was that the bluenette was an avid motorcycle driver and had an obsession with motorcycles that she could feed thanks to her high income. That "cool" side of Natsuki was "out" tonight as the video game designer had chosen to sport black leather pants with a royal blue tank top that was obviously worth more than the average person's most expensive outfit judging by the intricate detail placed on the corset-like tank top. To top it off, Natsuki wore one of her best leather jackets that clung to her in just the right places.

If there was one thing Natsuki did not mind wasting money on, it was clothing. And motorcycles of course.

"What. The. Hell." Natsuki growled as she turned to her sister who looked nervously towards the side, "Nao, what is this?"

Nao looked around and realized that maybe…just maybe…she had over done it. Just a bit. Seeing Natsuki's face flushed with embarrassment and anger told her that maybe having over a hundred banners that said "Happy Birthday Natsuki" printed out and posted around the club wasn't such a great idea. Not to mention that maybe…just maybe…she shouldn't have made the strippers in the cages wear cowboy hats with Natsuki's picture imprinted onto them. "Ah…" Nao scratched the back of her head nervously, "It wasn't this bad when I was planning it you know."

"I'm going to kil-" Natsuki stopped mid-threat as she saw, from the corner of her eye, a blur that caught her attention. It was extremely familiar. The shade of brown she saw wasn't anything she had seen before…it was…chestnut. She felt a shiver run down her back before turning her attention back to Nao who had already disappeared. Natsuki sighed and decided to go get herself a drink. If there was any way she would be able to survive through the night, it wouldn't be sober.

"Wow Yukino, seems like your friend's sister is quite the horn dog. Look at the stripper's hats." Haruka observed before taking a sip of her vodka. Yukino chuckled lightly, "It would like it. I have never personally met Kuga-san, it seems like she isn't a very social person from what Nao has told me."

Shizuru remained silent throughout their exchange, and instead focused on her reflection from the small pool of her piña colada. The pain was back. She felt the strange yet familiar feeling within her once more. She gulped nervously. She felt it increase in power. It seemed that every beat of the loud music blaring from the speakers stationed around the luxurious club was increasing the pain within her.

"Shizuru, you okay? You seem a little out of it." Haruka's violet eyes were focused on her sister as she watched her with worry clear in her eyes. "Ara, I seem to be a bit more tired than I expected." Shizuru stood up from her place, "I will go get another drink, the piña colada wasn't as good as I expected."

Haruka and Yukino watched as the younger woman made her way once more through the crowd towards the bar. She had gone there twice before, but it seemed that none of the drinks were to her expectations. _'I need to calm down before I ruin the night for Haruka-chan and Yukino. I would hate to be a "party-pooper" for them. I am rarely ever in town, I need to enjoy this and stop obsessing over weird things that are probably only my imagination.'_

Natsuki was seated next to Nao on the bar, her anger having banished already. Natsuki was sipping her drink quietly, her head beginning to have a headache from the loud music, when suddenly she spotted a woman walking towards the opposite extreme of the bar. Her throat suddenly became dry as she watched the woman approach the bar and waited to order a drink.

'_She is beautiful. Her hair…it's what I saw earlier. That shade…it's just like…like my dream-' _Her thoughts were interrupted when Nao caught her staring and elbowed her, "Natsuki, why are you staring at her? Don't tell me you like her!" Natsuki covered her younger sister's mouth quickly, "Shut up spider! Stop saying weird things!"

Nao pulled back, "Gosh, I was just kidding." The redhead watched Shizuru order the drink, and recognized her immediately, "That's Shizuru Fujino, younger sister to Haruka Suzushiro who is my friend Yukino's fiancé." Nao turned to her sister and realized Natsuki was staring. Blatantly. "Natsuki, snap out of it. She is the most sought after 'bachelorette' of all of Japan. One of the richest women without a doubt, yet the hardest to catch without the same doubt. Many have tried to get that woman's attention, men _and _women alike. But nobody has had any luck. Not so much as a kiss from what I've heard."

"She is a diplomat," Chie added in as she took a seat next to Nao after hearing the topic of conversation, and Aoi came up beside her as well, "Not only a diplomat. She is THE diplomat. THE peacekeeper." Natsuki found it amusing that the pair of gossipers were all engrossed on the conversation already, but did not find it surprising. "Sorry nee-chan." Nao said patting her sister's shoulder lightly, "Wish for something else for your birthday, but not her. She isn't your type either way. I heard she was really serious and evil or something. You need someone that's a geek like you too!" Nao laughed at her own joke and did not realize her sister was already making her way towards Shizuru Fujino.

Nao, Chie, and Aoi, watched wide-eyed as the bluenette made her way towards the diplomat. "I can't-" Aoi started but Chie finished for her, "Believe it." Nao frowned, "Poor Nee-chan. The first person she actually shows some kind of interest on and she will get rejected. That won't be a good start for her romantic life. IF she has one."

Natsuki was now too far away to hear her sister's warning, and completely shocked of her own actions. It was as if she had no control and no say in her body's movements. It was like her dreams. Where she moved towards the woman without thinking about it.

It was a weird feeling, yet strangely satisfactory.

Shizuru took hold of her drink and turned to make her way back towards Haruka and Yukino when suddenly a woman appeared in front of her. Shizuru felt the strange clenching in her heart as her eyes locked with those of the woman who stood in her way.

Natsuki froze. The ruby eyes locked with hers instantly as she stood in place, her limbs not able to move. Her mind screamed '_Run Natsuki! Run!' _but she couldn't. There was something completely strange yet warm within those eyes. Eyes that reminded her of blood, but instead of scaring her, she felt a weird impulse to hug the woman.

And that she did.

To say Shizuru was shocked would be not saying enough. The raven haired woman caught her in a sudden embrace that caused her to drop her drink she had in her hand. Yet that was not what had her shocked. Neither was the sudden invasion of her personal space.

She was shocked that she was returning the hug, and enjoying it. It was a feeling similar to when she would hug Haruka when she was away for a long time, and they would finally see each other again. But this was different. Stronger. Much more passionate and concurrently, much more painful.

It was as if she had not seen this person for years. Her body, her mind, her heart and entire being called out to her as she hugged her tightly. She was afraid to let go.

Natsuki felt intense emotions surging through her as the diplomat returned her embrace with the same vigor. Long seconds passed before she pulled back slightly, the taller woman releasing her slowly, before seeming to regain control of herself and quickly pulling back.

"Ara, Kanin-na. I don't know what that was."

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. You must think I'm some kind of freak for sure."

Shizuru watched with growing amusement as the raven haired woman was now blushing a bright red that rivaled the red neon lights of the bar. Or at least to Shizuru's eyes.

"Please," Shizuru interrupted the shorter woman's apology by taking one of her hands in her own, "It wasn't your fault either."

Natsuki looked down to their hands before looking up again to the ruby eyes, "I'm…I'm sorry." Shizuru smiled, "Don't be."

Shizuru was trapped in the enchantment of the emerald orbs before Haruka came up beside Natsuki and her eyes went straight to their hands, "Shizuru, what are you doing?"

Natsuki pulled back quickly and let Shizuru's hand drop. Disappointment flashed in Shizuru's eyes before Haruka could see it. But Natsuki saw it.

"We were wondering where you were, and here you are holding hands with the party girl?" Haruka glanced at Natsuki, "Is she trying to take advantage of you sister?"

Shizuru tried to suppress her urge to laugh as Natsuki blushed once again, after her blush was just beginning to die down, "O-Oi! I am no rapist! I don't take advantage of girls!" Natsuki stuttered as she tried to keep her calm after the embarrassing accusation .

"To me it seems like you are quite the horndog Natsuki Kuga." Haruka motioned to the dancers, "Your picture on those hats really make quite the statement." Shizuru turned along with Natsuki towards the direction Haruka's hand was extended and Shizuru realized that she was indeed with the party girl. Before she could comment, Natsuki spoke up, "That wasn't my idea! It was my stupid sister's fault. I didn't even want to have this party. She planned it all."

Haruka rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Let's go Shizuru." Shizuru nodded, "Hai Haruka-chan." Shizuru glanced at the bluenette, _'Ara, she is so easy to read.' _Natsuki was frowning as she watched Shizuru turn to follow her sister.

On an impulse, Shizuru turned quickly and grabbed Natsuki's hand, "Please, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Haruka could not believe it when she turned to make sure her sister was following and saw Shizuru, one of the coldest girls in Japan since early age, making her way to the dance floor alongside Kuga. _'This must be some sort of miracle.' _Haruka had always been protective of her sister, although that side of her didn't tend to come out a lot since Shizuru kept every romantic prospect away, but for some reason, she didn't feel as jealous as she usually did.

'_Strange.' _she thought as she watched Shizuru and Natsuki dancing together, _really_ close together, on the dance floor, _'They seem so perfect together. Like they were meant to be together.' _

Shizuru and Natsuki were on the dance floor. To them, it was as if they were the only two in the room.

'_Why does my heart feel like this?'_

'_Her ruby eyes. I feel I could get lost in their depth.'_

'_Could it be? Could she be it?'_

'_What kind of insane power possessed me to agree to dance with her? To even approach her to begin with? Whatever it was. I am loving every second of this insanity.'_

'_Ara, this could be it.'_

The night soon died away as hours passed. Yet to the couple in the dance floor, who moved not with the changing rhythm but with each other, it was mere seconds in the long search that they had suffered through to get to this moment.

They cared not for the whispers and looks.

For they were on each other's arms.

"Shizuru, let's go." Haruka called as she tapped her sister gently on her shoulder. Shizuru backed away slightly from Natsuki, both of them as if coming out of a haze.

"Will I see you again?" Natsuki asked as her hand shook slightly at the thought of releasing Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru smiled, "Yes my Natsuki. You will."


End file.
